Not The Hospital's Policy
by BlueRegina06
Summary: Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki gets side tracked by a gorgeous blue haired patient, who is unable to hide how much he wants to shag him. Will Ichigo go against the hospital's policy and indulge to the sirens call or stay professional, much like he should? - AU, yaoi, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Utterly random and weird moment of the week; I was studying for one of my courses and then... Poof! This pops up. I don't know what the heck I'mma do with this baby over here, but since I wrote it, why not share it? **

**Uuuh... Enjoy? I must warn you, it may be bizarre and awkward - much like my muse. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

"Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki, in the ER please."

Ichigo raised his head from the surgery book he had been reading and frowned. _What the hell was up again? He had been in the Emergency Room for at least three hours straight, he wanted a break, damn __it! _It was eight o' clock in the morning too, but no biggie on that one; he had been on-call for several hours already. _From nine in the evening, the previous day? Probably._

_You think that was torture?_ Well, Ichigo knew that since the moment he applied to med school and back then, he was actually looking forward to it. He was eighteen, young, full of energy, ready to suck in the knowledge of the world. Thankfully, his enthusiasm hadn't subsided as the years passed, no matter the hardships. Besides, for a hard-worker like himself, nothing could be more satisfactory than watching the seeds of his effort bloom.

Ever since he was a little kid Ichigo wanted to become a doctor, a surgeon to be more specific. Of course, the moment he graduated from med school, he threw himself into it, but because he didn't want to be restricted in only one area, he chose general surgery.

He was still fighting with it. You see, to become a licensed surgeon, the minimum amount of years one must spend studying was thirteen. Ichigo Kurosaki was still twenty eight.

Thankfully, he had a job. A well paying job at the General Hospital of his city and he couldn't be happier; trotting around the hallways of the hospital, dealing with all kinds of people and at the same time, studying for his surgery courses. Yup, he absolutely loved his life. However, sometimes it pissed him off, especially when he had the whole night shift, as well as a part of the morning shift, since his co-worker and first cousin, Kaien Shiba, decided it was a good idea to call in sick.

_Figures._

Ichigo stood up from his chair, the book still in hand while pushed through the doors of the lounge room. He headed straight to the lockers to dispose the large surgery guide in his small backpack, anxious to get back to it later. _Ah, he loved surgery, yeah, you guessed it_. As he made his way out of the locker room, he caught a glimpse of his mug on a random mirror surface and cringed at the black circles around his eyes, as well as the disheveled mess he called hair. Long fingers pushed through the untamable, orange tresses - _yeah, orange. How weird was that?_ - then Ichigo fixed his shirt and straightened his white coat. If he was going to see a patient, he had to be at least presentable.

Some passing nurses greeted him on the way to the emergency room and Ichigo smiled sweetly at them, watching their faces go red. _Shit, he could even hear their hearts skidding in their chests._

Women were so predictable; just a few smiles, a little bit of attention and almost all of them were rolling naked at his feet. Well, it didn't hurt that he was six feet tall, lithe and sleek but nonetheless fit, with orange hair and a sexy smile; aka, handsome. Ladies liked his brown eyes too, something Ichigo couldn't quite understand but it didn't matter to him. He himself had the weakest of all spots on blue eyes. Damn, Ichigo could literally stare for hours in a pair of blue eyes, whether the owner was a man or a woman.

He liked both male and female as lovers. The gender wasn't an issue as long as they could put up with his unlimited sex drive, his craving to dominate and sometimes be dominated. For Ichigo, sex was important but not so much as to be desperate about it, even though he had the name of being quite finicky with his partners. He might looked like a shameless flirt and, yeah, he sometimes was, however deep inside of him, he needed some romance too.

_Ah. Well. Romance was really hard to find in our days. Everybody is mainly focused on sex, not emotions._

"Good morning, Doctor Kurosaki," a small, timid voice snapped him out of his musings. Ichigo craned his head to the right and his eyes fell on the red haired young nurse Inoue-something - _he didn't remember the rest, he never did_. This girl, however, had the hugest crush on Ichigo since day one and the funniest part about that was that she thought she was hiding it well. Even for someone like Ichigo who was slow to realize shit like that it was pretty obvious. Truth to be told though, Inoue was a sweet girl, ditzy and a little clumsy but she had a big a big heart. It had to be big, you know, to assist those humongous jiggly bells hanging and bouncing off her chest.

_I'm just sayin'._

"What's the matter, Inoue?", Ichigo asked the woman, not bothering with her over-eagerness. If she was a man, she'd probably be sporting a stiffy in her pants, so happy she was to see him.

Her pretty face fell slightly at his curt tone and she pursed her lips together. "We have an uncooperative patient, sir. He claims that he won't allow any woman to examine him."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and snorted, already walking inside the ER, barely noticing Inoue following him. To be honest, he had had his fair share of stubborn patients but he had never stumbled across someone who wouldn't let the nurses or the female doctors touch him. It made Ichigo wonder: was the man a misogynist or just a plain asshole?

"Inoue," he grunted, abruptly turning around and startling the nurse, "What's the case here?"

"U-Uh, yes!", the red haired woman chirped and opened the history folder, "Name; Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Age: twenty seven..."

"Inoue," Ichigo sighed in evident exasperation, "I'm asking what's the guy's problem."

The redhead blushed and flailed around for a few, long seconds, looking extremely flustered and embarrassed. "Ah, yes, yes, I'm so sorry... He says he has abdominal pain, on the right side, around the pelvic area."

"Appendicitis?", the oranget came up with the answer almost immediately. Inoue shrugged.

"Most likely."

"Did you check the blood test results from the lab already?"

Inoue cringed and averted her gaze, embarrassed. "He...", she swallowed, "He didn't let us... Take a blood sample."

"Blood pressure?"

"He didn't let us touch him, sir. Dr. Shihoin only managed to take medical history and she almost had to fight for it."

Brown eyes rolled once again in indignation and Ichigo facepalmed dramatically. _Okay, that guy had serious issues._

"Alright," he turned to the young nurse once again, "Bring everything in, I'll do it myself."

"Yes, of course!", the woman chirped and skidded away to grant his wish. Ichigo didn't bother staring at her back like she would have hoped to, he had a biggest issue to take care of. He cleared his throat and sucked in a deep, calming breath, gathering his brains in place before entering the room with a professional smile.

Ichigo had hard time not widening his eyes at the sight that greeted him. On the patients' bed sat the most alluring, handsome, outstanding - _yeah you named it - _man Ichigo had ever set his eyes on. First of all, the man was tall, taller than normal since his legs were miles long and crossed nonchalantly at the ankles. Secondly, he was clearly well-defined, even though he was wearing a long-sleeved, navy blouse and a pair of stone-washed jeans. And then... _Dear God._

_The man had blue hair._

_Blue, as in the color of the sky._

The blue haired man wasn't even looking at him, yet Ichigo was already flooded by willies and butterflies. _Jesus Christ, the man was fucking gorgeous!_ Leaving that God-tempting body, Ichigo's brown eyes landed on the other's face. _Gulp and blimey there, yeah_. Even though the man was frowning like he hated the whole world, his face was magazine worthy; edgy, sharp, manly, godly... _Dear_ _lord have mercy._

_Insert crazed panting, drooling too._

After a while of shameless staring, Ichigo shook his head to clear it from the naughty thoughts and he cleared his throat once again. The sound attracted the blue haired man's attention and ocean blue eyes locked with chocolate brown.

_Insert loud thud for Ichigo's inner demon that had just dropped dead._

_What the fuck. Seriously, what the fucking fuck._

"Good morning," Ichigo greeted with a pleasant smile, shocked when his voice didn't shake or break, "I am doctor Ichigo Kurosaki. What seems to be the problem here?"

Wide blue eyes stared at him for a great amount of time with what could be described as awe, the blue haired man's full lips parting ever so slightly, before he bolted up from his seat and took three confident steps closer to Ichigo. _Holy shit._ The orange haired man had to twist his neck in an awkward position to be able to look into the other's eyes. The blunet was fucking tall; like 6'4, maybe more.

_Shit. Ichigo loved tall men._

Suddenly, there was something touching his hand and that snapped the oranget out of his musings. He glanced down and to his utter surprise, the blue haired devil had grasped the appendage in his, instantly bringing up to his lips and kissing the top, eye contact never breaking. Ichigo swallowed thickly. Not that he didn't like the treatment, mind you, but it was too sudden... And-and confusing... And the man's hand was rough and warm and calloused and... And large and sexy...

_They had unleashed the monster._

"I'd always heard stories about angels patrollin' around hospitals but I had never thought I'd stumble on one of them."

Ichigo burnt a lust-hole on the man's lips. He had to, after the man electrocuted him with that sinful voice of his; deep and husky, with a delicious throaty timbre, gruff and booming enough to make one kneel.

_Fuck angels and shit, we're talking about the impersonation of devil here._

But then, slowly, the blue haired man's words sunk into Ichigo's brain and set his heart into a stuttering frenzy in his chest. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, that was completely unprofessional, utterly against the rules of the hospital. _Ichigo shook his head and cleared his throat again. _He shouldn't do this. No, fuck that, he _mustn't_ do this. _He liked his job more than enough to jinx it for the sake of the ultimately gorgeous, wet-dream-on-legs man standing in front of him and staring with those bone-melting blue eyes.

"I kindly accept the complement," Ichigo said instead with a smile, gingerly withdrawing his hand from the other man's grip, "Now, would you be ever so kind to tell me what brings you in our hospital?"

The blue eyes were still wide and scanning. "Wow," breathed the man, "No one has ever rejected me so smoothly. Gotta appreciate a man with tact."

Ichigo chuckled nervously, a little irritated all of a sudden - or so he tried to convince himself. Yeah, he liked the attention, he liked it a lot, but he was tired and cranky and dealing with an uncooperative patient who was shamelessly flirting with him while the orange head tried to do his job.

"Sir-", he started to say but the blunet cut him off.

"Grimmjow," the taller man corrected, "Call me Grimmjow."

"Alright, _Grimmjow_," the oranget sighed in exasperation, watching in fascination those blue eyes dilate significantly, "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm in pain."

_Clearly_, Ichigo wanted to snap but he didn't. Instead he smiled, fleetingly noticing Inoue bringing the necessary equipment in a tray.

"Where?"

Grimmjow broke the eye contact and looked down at his abdomen - _his flat, defined abdomen_ - pointing low on the right side. "Here."

Ichigo studied the man's belly and nodded to himself, all the way into doctor mode. "Alright," he mumbled in consideration, motioning towards the patient bed, "Please lie down, I have to take a blood sample, your temperature and blood pressure as well."

"You could take my virginity as well, but unfortunately, I'm not a virgin anymore," the man drawled with a lazy smirk as he settled on the bed, "Damn, I wish I could become one once again, just for yer sake, my angel."

The orange haired man quirked one incredulous orange eyebrow and ignored the seductive/sweet statement, trying to hide the fact that it went straight to his man down low. Instead, he turned to Inoue, whose face was redder than a tomato. "Inoue," he said sternly, "Bring them here."

"U-Uh, yes!", stuttered the girl and skidded closer to him with the equipment. At that moment, Ichigo noticed the angelic face in front of him change to a fearsome expression as Grimmjow glared at the poor nurse.

"What's the matter?", Ichigo questioned, somehow intrigued as to why the man was so hostile towards women, "Did Inoue do anything to displease you?"

Blue eyes briefly glanced and locked with his before Grimmjow went back to glaring at a scared Inoue. "No," he muttered, "I just don't like being touched by women."

That didn't tell Ichigo a lot, not to mention that his curiosity had reached the blinking red levels, however, the orange haired man didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded in affirmation to his patient and briefly glanced at the redhead by his side. "Please step outside," he said with a smile, "I'll call you when I need you."

Inoue looked like she wanted to say something but the very last moment she clamped her mouth shut and nodded, walking away swiftly. Ichigo pondered on her strange reaction, not more than three seconds, before he went back, smiling at his patient.

"I'd like you to relax and take a few deep breaths," he instructed while taking the blood pressure cuff in his hands along with the stethoscope, "I have to measure you blood pressure."

"Aye."

Doing the nurse's job was a pain however Ichigo couldn't bring himself to totally hate it. It reminded him of the days when he was just a mere student and all these things seemed so new and exciting to him. Small things like measuring the patient's BP were like a whole new world. _Ah, good times._

"One hundred fifty over ninety," he muttered, deflating the cuff and removing it from the patient's thick bicep. _That was a little high. Was the blunet stressed or simply irritated by the pain?_

"Is that your normal blood pressure?", Ichigo asked, glancing back into those blue eyes which never seemed to stop looking at him. Grimmjow simply shrugged.

"Dunno."

_Of course he doesn't, nobody ever doe_s, Ichigo mused sarcastically, nodding at the man. Without many more words, Ichigo took the man's blood and temperature, then got rid of his gloves before he disinfected himself and wore another pair.

"So, Grimmjow," he began again with a pleasant smile, trying to deceive his patient for the uncomfortable situation that was going to follow, "I need you to lift your shirt up towards your chest."

"I can take all of my clothes off if you want me to," the blunet retorted with a cheeky grin, his hands sliding over his torso, gathering the blouse around his sculptured, broad, mouthwatering chest. There was a huge scar in the middle of that masterpiece too, probably an old one that didn't heal properly. Ichigo pretended he wasn't tempted to stare, forcing down a very bright sex-flush which was climbing up his neck.

_Wow. Seriously wow._

The man spent some time at the gym, that was for sure. An hour or two, maybe three. Four, just to be point in. And those wash-board abs... _Christ, could Grimmjow get any sexier? _And to think that Ichigo had to touch that Godly body right now; it would be extremely difficult to not just start molesting the man. _Gorgeous_. Absolutely flawless, and for a man who cherished beauty when he found it, Ichigo was into his comfort zone, in his nirvana and hell at the same time.

"That won't be necessary for now," Ichigo said kindly, very doctory-like, before he lightly touched his patient at the diaphragm level, "Just tell me when it hurts."

"Fair enough."

It didn't take too long for Ichigo to find the source of the pain and it was right on the area for appendicitis. The place was tough and stiff, which was entirely too suspicious as well. Since Grimmjow was a man, he didn't have to go to the gynecologist first for ovarian check; all the oranget needed to do now was just a rectal test and an ultrasonography to make sure.

"So, Grimmjow," he said, capturing the man's blazing eyes once again, "It is very likely that you have appendicitis, therefore you'll need surgery."

Blue eyebrows marred together in a frown. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Ichigo nodded, "How long has it been aching?"

Grimmjow pursed his lips together, obviously thinking about it, before he sighed. "It started yesterday, around seven pm. It drove me crazy at night, so I came here to have it checked." Blue eyes were looking kind of worried now, compared to the previous sparking confidence they had not too long ago. "I never thought it could be appendicitis," added the blunet.

"It could be some bowel irritation as well," Ichigo explained cooly while opening the drawer right next to the patient's bed and retrieving a small bottle of lube, "But just to make sure, I have to perform a rectal examination."

"You mean you have to stick yer fingers in my ass?", Grimmjow explained, his face suddenly brightening up with what could be described as expectation and excitement. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow in confusion; he had never come across a patient that actually looked forward to that examination.

"Technically yes," Ichigo confirmed while he opened the lid of the bottle, "It can be slightly uncomfortable but it'll tell me whether there is something wrong with your appendix."

Hungry blue eyes tracked every movement Ichigo made and Grimmjow licked his lips the moment the oranget squirted the fluid on his fingers. _Shit, that was really, really weird but it would be entirely too hot during a whole other setting._ However, Ichigo still didn't know what to feel, but what he _did_ know was that he had to stay professional, no matter how evidently Grimmjow was hitting on him.

"So, no foreplay?", the blunet husked with a smirk and Ichigo felt his body shudder a little. _Fuck, get it together man!_ Instead of tackling the blunet like he was tempted to, he chuckled and nodded towards the man's pants.

"They didn't teach me anything about foreplay in med-school," Ichigo responded with a cocky smile and then he added, "Now, undo your pants and lower them to your knees, please."

"Che," the blunet snorted and did as he was told, "Med-school is no fun."

Ichigo shook his head in amused disbelief and looked away as the blue haired patient undressed. _What?_ As much as he wanted to look, it was part of his job to give as much privacy to his patient as possible. The rustling of clothes by his side informed Ichigo that his patient was almost ready.

"Part your legs slightly," he then instructed, bracing himself at the edge of the bed, hovering above the blue haired man. He still wasn't looking at the man's pelvis even though his eyes literally itched to. Grimmjow obviously read straight through him because a shit-eating grin broke his face into two.

"You can look, you know."

"It's not part of the hospital's policy," Ichigo lamely argued, swallowing the thick lump in his throat. The blunet chuckled and shook his head, spreading his legs enough for Ichigo's hand to slid between.

"Have you ever thought about breaking this rules?", Grimmjow said after a moment of silence. Ichigo locked eyes with him, his glove-clad finger finding the man's entrance at the same time.

"If I wanted to lose my job, I would," the orange stated seriously, gingerly pressing in. When the blue haired man hissed and tensed underneath him, he instinctively touched the man's stomach. "Relax, please."

At the soothing command, the clenching muscles around him eased and Ichigo was able to push in a little further. The moment he did, Grimmjow moaned quietly, making him frown. "Does it hurt?"

"No," the blunet breathed, a sly grin on his lips, "It feels good."

Heat finally gathered on Ichigo's face and he huffed in agitation. This was too much for him and his raging libido. Yes, he hated himself for mixing his emotions with his job, as well as Grimmjow for being so obviously flirting, but after some point, it couldn't be helped, could it? Especially when he had a hot-blooded, gorgeous blue haired guy telling him that he enjoyed the rectal examination.

"I'd appreciate it more if you informed me when it hurts," Ichigo muttered, aggravated at how sullen he sounded. His tone didn't go unnoticed to the sneaky blue haired man because the man crooned.

"Aww... Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No," Ichigo lied sternly, pressing on the lateral wall of the blunet's rectum. Grimmjow grinned teasingly.

"Liar~"

"Everybody lies, especially doctors. Haven't you heard?", the oranget snapped, not really enjoying the fact that his patient had started to corner him, "It's part of the job."

"Mna-ah," the blue haired patient moaned, his back arching ever so slightly, "It's not good to lie to your patients, no?"

Ichigo was scowling by now, his short temper flaring. _He didn't like that. He didn't like it when somebody was mouthing off to him and talking back like that._ So he decided to just drop the subject before he lashed out at his patient and punch him and become entirely too unprofessional than he already was.

He pressed towards the man's navel. "Does it hurt?"

The blunet grunted, the smug expression quickly replaced by a frown and he nodded. "Ugh, yeah, it hurts like motherfucker."

"Alright," Ichigo muttered, sliding his finger outside the man's body, discarding his gloves and washing his hands immediately, "I'll arrange a surgery for you, I think you have appendicitis."

"Shit, surgery?", the blunet exclaimed, looking utterly shocked and he pulled his pants up, "But I have a meeting in the afternoon."

"You'll have to cancel it," the oranget said, his face apologetic, "Appendicitis can be very dangerous. It may have complications, such as peritonitis. And after that, things can get even more complicated."

Blue eyes widened in fear, "You mean, I can die?"

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "Absolutely not. But, it would be preferable to prevent the spreading of the infection as soon as possible."

"Then what are we waiting for?", Grimmjow rushed, buttoning himself up, "Let's do the damn thing."

"Let's head to the ultrasonography first."

Ichigo swiftly grasped the patient's papers from the desk Inoue had conveniently placed them on and briskly opened the door. Just as expected, the red haired nurse was waiting right outside and she jumped, blushing the very moment Ichigo appeared in front of her. Ignoring the familiar reaction, the orange haired doctor opened his mouth to bark his orders.

"Arrange surgery for patient uuuh..." He glanced at the paper, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." He handed the pile of papers to the girl with a meaningful gaze, "Inform Dr. Shihoin as well, if you may."

"Yes, of course, Dr. Kurosaki," the redhead chirped happily but Ichigo was already heading to the ultrasound room, the sexy blunet tailing him.

"She has a crush on you," Grimmjow suddenly noted from behind, sounding a little... Was that jealousy? Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and smirked.

"I know that. But she has to give up, since I'm not interested."

Grimmjow smirked again saucily. "What a heartbreaker."

The orange haired man didn't answer to that, other than a small chuckle. Grimmjow didn't say anything else either, just followed him in silence. Ichigo briefly chatted with a few doctors on the way, that burning sensation at the back of his neck never wavering. It made him nervous and very conscious of the blue haired devil by his side.

His pager went off while they were doing the ultrasound and Ichigo jumped a little in astonishment. He had been so immersed in checking the other man's insides, off to his own world and the loud beeping sound brought him back abruptly. However, he wasn't the only one startled.

"The fuck," Grimmjow cursed, still laying down lazily, his shirt lifted up to his chest for the umpteen time, "Scared me shitless."

"I apologize," Ichigo muttered while staring at the screen, "It was to inform me that your surgery is ready." He took his eyes off the monitor and smiled kindly at his patient, "We'll have to go there now."

"So, like," the blunet swallowed and sat up again, "I have...?"

"Yeah," Ichigo assured the man, "But you'll be fine. I'll make sure of it."

At that, the blunet's ears perked up, his pretty blue eyes gleaming. "You mean, yer gonna operate me?"

Ichigo chuckled and switched off the machine. "As much as I'd love to, I can't, I'm not licensed yet." He stood up and helped his patient up as well. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he suddenly looked extremely nervous, something quite surprising considering how flirty and daring he had been in the beginning.

"But you'll be there, won't ya?"

The orange haired man smiled genuinely, a swelling sensation gathering in his heart at those mesmerizing azure eyes staring at him full of hope. People say that Medicine isn't worth the pain, it's too hard and not well-paying compared to the amount of effort you have to put into but for Ichigo, a pair of hopeful eyes drilling holes into his own were just enough of a reward for his hard work.

"Yes, I will," he promised, "Of course I will."

**XXXX**

**I have a thing for doctors, especially Ichigo-doctor. It's officially diagnosed now (LoL). It is the white coat and the stethoscope, it has to be.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Queen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I honestly didn't expect that you would find my geeky randomness ****interesting. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Note: this chap ain't beta'd.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. And I'm really sad about it.**

**XXXX**

When Grimmjow came around after the operation, he was alone in a white room, needles, chest stickers and all that nasty shit stuck to his skin, irking him to no end. His senses were all itching unpleasantly too; he wanted them off, out of his body, but his muscles were too sluggish from the anesthesia to move just yet. Besides he shouldn't be touching the equipment, let alone attempt to get rid of it on his own unless he wanted to... contaminate his body more than it already was.

For a while, he simply stared at the ceiling, just breathing and listening to the beeping monitor which beeped along with his heartbeat. It sounded stable, so he should be fine, right? _Shouldn't some doctors come check on him already?_ _He just got out a surgery, damn it!_

Surgeries made him really uneasy, no doubt in that one. They were complicated and dangerous, oh so many nasty things - _bacteria, microbes, viruses... Yuck._ - crawling in one's open insides and dirtying them, causing God knows how much more trouble. There was no such thing as sterile environment, the doctors were all just talking shit.

Grimmjow hated hospitals passionately and, unless it was a huge emergency, he wouldn't set a foot in the damn shithole. He disliked the smell, the sounds, the fake smiles on the doctor'a faces or the undeniably exaggerated expression of grief when those fuckers announced the death of a relative...

He closed his eyes shut and scowled at the ceiling. _There was no point in thinking about that now, was there?_ His father was going to die anyway, whether that was from the cancer or the infection he caught after the transplant surgery.

When his old man, Alric Jaegerjaques, died, Grimmjow lost a part of his soul. He had been seven years old only and suddenly losing everything. His mother, Janet, had died when she was giving birth to him. No one would be there in the end. No one except... His step-mother.

_Maurine._

Just like her name says, Maurine was an evil person. Dark, ominous. The common fairy tale step-mother, with the only difference that she was actually real. No, she wasn't making Grimmjow clean the whole house and live in the warehouse or some lame bullshit like that... Sometimes the blunet wished she had done that. The nasty bitch was instead molesting him, touching him in places where an old woman like her shouldn't. She made him do things a seven year old wouldn't normally do, much like oral sex and masturbation.

Maurine ruined him, tarnished him, shredded all of his innocence. She stole the happiness of his childhood, as if Grimmjow didn't already have enough problems to worry about. He bore with it until he was older, bigger and taller than her, until he was able to push her down and beat the crap out of her, then send her to jail for what she had done while he visited the juvenile prisons for a couple of years.

_You think he didn't have proof?_ _Please_, he was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques for God's sake. Even when he was a little boy, Grimmjow had always been really fond of making things with his hands, little gadgets, little somethings... So he made a small recording machine and got all the evidence he needed to send that lame excuse of a woman in jail when he was only thirteen. Ever since, he had been staying with his aunt, Retsu Unohana; his mother's sister. Retsu had to be the kindest, gentlest person in the whole world. Much like his mother.

The scars however didn't leave. They healed but they were still there. Grimmjow hated women as he was secretly afraid of them, with the very exception of his aunt. He had tried to date a few women when he was in high school, to try out his limits but he found out that he couldn't do it in the end. He couldn't sleep with them without that witch's face popping in his mind; he couldn't get it up when they touched him _there_.

_Fucking Maurine made him like this. She made him dirty. Filthy. She scarred him for life._

So, do you see now why he had caused such a commotion before? Why he didn't want any of those nurse-bitches go around touching him?

Grimmjow felt his lips tilt upwards ever so slightly, the previous disturbing thoughts slowly dissipating into nothingness and replaced by a handsome face, chocolate brown eyes, full lips and a gentle smile. For once in his life, Grimmjow had been thankful he had caused a ruckus, obliging the hospital to bring him a male doctor. Fuck that, he was ecstatic that he came to the hospital to begin with!

_Do you guys believe in love at first sight? Okay, if not love, infatuation? _Grimmjow always laughed at people who believed in romantic/sappy shit like that, calling them lame and stupid but the moment the orange haired doctor emerged in the ER with his white coat, his sexy button-up shirt, black slacks and the bone-melting smile... _Bam_. That was it for him.

Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki was the one for him. He had to be, Grimmjow just knew it. _Why? _You know, you can't really explain shit like that, can you? You just... Know. And the moment their eyes locked, Grimmjow knew. He just knew.

The orange haired doctor had been patient and careful with him, rejecting all of Grimmjow's advances smoothly, cooly and that made the blunet want him all the way more. Ichigo Kurosaki was definitely cocky, feisty too but he had everything controlled under that professional-doctory mask he had plastered on his face. _Fascinating_. All Grimmjow wanted was to tear that mask off and see the underneath, to be burnt by that secretly boiling fire he saw in those pretty brown eyes.

Oh and, _Christ_, when the orange haired angel had inserted his fingers inside of him... Grimmjow shuddered at the mere memory, a sharp pain attacking his abdomen but he didn't notice. _Damn_, although it was weird to consider it in that sort of setting, that had been incredibly hot. It made Grimmjow think how well the man would fit other, more intimate parts inside his body.

With a loud yawn, Grimmjow shifted a little on the bed, getting more comfortable before he closed his eyes again. He was tired. _Side effects from the painkillers they were giving him? Hell, he didn't know. He didn't care_. All he could think about was they ways he could make that sexy, orange haired cock-tease his.

_Because he would. And that was a promise._

**XXXX**

Ichigo was finally in his apartment, laying flat on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He should have been tired, he should have been dreaming the eighth dream already however, his traitorous mind wouldn't shut up.

_He was thinking about the blue haired patient. Yeah. You caught him._

Ever since the operation a bunch of hours ago, the orange haired man had been thinking about Grimmjow nonstop. Especially about the man's azure, penetrating eyes and all the secrets they hid. Ichigo knew that the man didn't want the nurses to touch him just because. There must be a reason behind it, a reason that would probably upset the man if he remembered.

Running his free hand over his face, Ichigo sighed deeply. _Why was he worrying so much anyway? Grimmjow was his patient and that was all there was to it. Okay, he was undeniably handsome and Ichigo had enjoyed the man's hot advances, but that didn't explained why the hell he would be worried._

_Maybe... Maybe that tinge of fear in those ocean blue eyes had set it for him. Who knew?_

"You've been sighing a lot tonight," a deep, female voice murmured sleepily in his ear. Soft, delicate fingers reached out and traced meaningless figures on his chest, causing all the hairs on his arms to rise. "Is there something wrong?"

Ichigo sighed again and shook his head. "It's nothing," he lied, "My head just won't shut up."

The mattress next to him shifted as the warm body of his bed-partner inched closer, the woman even daring to drap one of her miles long, tanned legs over his waist and cuddle him. "Hmm," she purred like a cat, "Is it about that blue haired guy I operated today? The one who didn't want women to touch him?"

The orange head let out a breathy, amused chuckle. It was unbelievable how easily Yoruichi could read through him, even when Ichigo was trying really hard to hide his troubles. "How can you do that?", he questioned, "You're a mind reader or anything?"

Feathery lips travelled up and down his neck, a small snicker escaping them. "Ichigo, my dear boy, I've changed your diapers as many times as your mother has, I've been there when you took yer first steps, or sprouted your first tooth... So don't go askin' me how I know what's going on in that orange head of yours," Yoruichi said sarcastically but nonetheless humorously, eliciting a few chuckles from the orange haired man. Ichigo didn't respond to that, he didn't have to. He knew that Yoruichi Shihoin had been something like a second mother to him, and he said "something like" because he was doing some very, very inappropriate things with her.

_Yeah, you guessed it. They had sex. Occasionally._

They weren't dating or anything, that would be entirely too weird, thinking that Yoruichi was fourth seven and... Married. Yeah, she was married to an old man called Barragan, Ichigo's uncle in a sense.

"Your husband will kill us both if he finds out," Ichigo muttered mostly to himself, deeply absorbed into his thoughts. Yoruichi sighed and unclasped her leg from his waist, her hand slowly making its way down to his crotch and cupping his flaccid manhood. The orange haired man frowned and glanced down at the purple head resting on his shoulder. _Yes, the crazy hair colors ran in the family, close friends included._

"Again?", the man questioned incredulously. Yoruichi lifted her head and smirked at him saucily, her golden eyes gleaming with amusement and lust.

"What do you mean again? We only did it twice!", she exclaimed, gingerly grasping his balls, shifting and massaging them. Ichigo snorted, welcoming the arousing heat that invaded and enveloped his body. He reached down with his hand and slapped her chubby rear, loving the way she moaned and yelped.

"Insatiable MILF," he whispered over her lips before planting a chaste kiss on them. The purple haired woman snickered and stroke his dick to fully aroused state.

"I'm not insatiable, I'm just sex-deprived," she corrected, finally straddling him, rocking her pelvis against his erection. Ichigo hissed and grasped her hips to control her movements, enjoying what she did to him to the fullest. That was always the case with Yoruichi. The woman simply knew what she had to do to make him feel good and Ichigo wasn't embarrassed to admit that he always had the best sex with her. Yoruichi was incredibly sexy, her body full of curves, her chocolate brown skin worth going to go to hell for... The noises she made whenever Ichigo dominated her were out of this world; arousing, sultry, so much that if the orange haired man wasn't used to it by now, he would come right on the spot.

The purple haired woman had also been his mentor in... pretty much everything. She guided him during the whole bunch of years he had to study to be a doctor, she encouraged him and soothed him when he was a snotty teenager in heat... Yeah, she had been his first too. First kiss, first time. Even his first time with a man had been organized by her; the sneaky woman had wanted a threesome ever since Ichigo could remember himself, thus one day, without asking him so to say, she brought a guy she knew from... Somewhere and got to it. Ichigo had been extremely uncomfortable in the beginning but soon, little coaxing from here and there, he melted right into their arms.

_Who was that guy again? Some white haired mofo with strange eyes as far as Ichigo could recall... Shiro-something._

At that moment, the purple haired woman leaned on him and gave his lower lip a kittenish lick.

"Pay more attention to me," she whined huskily, "Stop thinking about that blue haired guy when you're with me."

Ichigo snaked his hand around her neck and grabbed a fistful of purple hair, yanking it back. Yoruichi groaned and kept rubbing herself on him, her full bottom lip between her teeth, worried like no tomorrow.

"Don'chu get needy with me, bitch," he hissed not the very least angry. It was just Yoruichi who liked degrading talk during sex. "Now rip that shit off and roll it on my dick."

Dark golden eyes opened slightly and focused on the rectangular plastic container Ichigo held right in front of her face. Without any words, other than a small whimper, the package was broken into pieces, the condom rolling around Ichigo's rock hard erection and within seconds, he was enveloped by tight heat. Yoruichi was grinding on him hard, her lustful eyes blazing and staring right into his, her sharp white teeth on her lower lip again.

"Mmm, that youth," she purred, a grin forming on her face, her eyes sliding closed. Ichigo grunted and grasped her hips once again as she started grinding harder.

"Aw, shit," she cussed, now moving up and down his lap, "And they dare to ask me why I prefer younger men..." She loosened up her ponytail, those long, beautiful purple hair falling off her shoulder and down to her waiste like a dark waterfall. "Ah, yeah," she muttered, "Fill me up, Ichi-Bo... Fill me up for good..." Ichigo gritted his teeth and let his composure slip, his hips to begin ramming in that hot body around him, letting Yoruichi and her sexy bed noises to guide him.

"That's it, Ichi-Bo," she moaned, synchronizing her body with Ichigo's plunging thrusts, "Make me forget about that old-hag I've sacrificed my whole life for."

Everybody Ichigo knew had a fucked up past and Yoruichi wasn't an exception. Being the only daughter of the gracious Shihoin family, the purple haired woman didn't have much saying on her life or future, her opinion counting as nothing compared to what her parents had to say. They had forced her to become a doctor when all she wanted was to teach people martial arts, but the cherry on top of the cake was when those assholes forced her to marry an old-hag, as the woman herself called him. Barragan was extremely rich and successful and of course that had been the top reason why Yoruichi was now married to him.

_It had been around twenty years ever since._

It wasn't that Yoruichi wasn't strong enough to fight back; she fought nail and teeth but the pressure she received from the heads of the family wasn't helping her at all. She finally cracked and accepted her fate, however, she never settled down. As far as Ichigo knew, the purple haired wildcat was sleeping around a lot, had plenty of extra-marital relationships, lovers, boyfriends... Everything. Ichigo couldn't blame her really; if these were the only bits of freedom she could get, then she'd better keep a strong grasp on it. He was with her 100% percent.

She was always by his side when he needed her, whether that was as a mentor, a friend or a lover. So, all he had to do was be there for her too.

Yoruichi passed out cold the moment she came, leaving Ichigo smirking at her sleeping and purring form. That woman was like a cat; feisty, finicky, snobbish and selfish, however she was all into cuddling and petting at the same time.

Sooner or later, Ichigo's tired body caught up and overpowered his stubborn mind and the orange haired man managed to catch a few zees. In fact, he slept so deeply he didn't even hear Yoruichi when she left his apartment, but that was only natural since the woman was also quite as a cat, amongst other things.

Ichigo slept peacefully from 6pm to 7am and when he woke up, he was still a tad tired but refreshed nonetheless. He followed his routine; ran his 2 miles around his neighborhood, showered, ate breakfast and then dressed up rpfor work. He had the morning shift on Thursdays, which was really convenient but included a lot of work too because all of the patients came in the morning.

_He was excited. Besides, he had to check up on his special patient; Grimmjow._

It was very probable that the man would have woken up by now and Ichigo had asked the only make nurse in the hospital, Yamada Hanatarou, to cater to the blue haired man's needs.

_Let's hope that Grimmjow didn't drive poor Hanatarou insane_, Ichigo mused as the automatic doors of the hospital opened wide, allowing him to enter. They were already busy, nurses and doctors coming and going, nodding in acknowledgement and Ichigo nodded back as he headed for the lockers.

"Doctor Kurosaki!", a female voice called suddenly, making the oranget jump around in astonishment. It was Inoue, running towards him looking flustered and frazzled like always, but then Ichigo's eyes fell on a huge bouquet of red roses she held in her hands.

_Oh shit, _the orange haired man thought in terror_, Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..._

"Inoue, don't run in the hallways," he scolded the young nurse, watching her stutter and slow down her pace.

"I-I'm really sorry, Dr. Kurosaki," she apologized, her face redder than the freaking roses, "But I-I..."

"It's okay," Ichigo smiled forcefully, trying to hide how much he was panicking inside. _What the hell was up with the roses? Was she going to confess or something? Right now? And in front of all these people?_ "Now, tell me, what do you need me for?"

Inoue looked very unsettled and she glanced around carefully before her brown eyes focused on Ichigo again. "This," she started and pushed the beautiful bouquet against Ichigo's chest, "Arrived for you first thing in the morning." _Did she sound petulant? Oh God, that was hilarious_. "And because you weren't there, I received it."

Ichigo, albeit amused with the sullen pout on Inoue's lips, stared at the flowers with wide eyes. _What the heck? Who sent him flowers like that? And they looked expensive too. _Shaking his head, the oranget took a hold of the bouquet and smiled at the nurse.

"Thank you very much," he said, "I appreciate it."

The redhead blushed some more and averted her gaze. "There is also a card," she mumbled, "If you wanna know who sent it."

_Shit, that was so fucking funny. Look at her! So pissed off that she got competition._ "Ah, yes, thank you," Ichigo repeated, "I'll take care of everything. You can go back to your work."

Inoue clipped a forced goodbye and Ichigo had hard time not busting out laughing. _Ah women..._ But then, his attention didn't stay too much on Inoue and her issues as it was attracted by the tempting card hiding between two of the roses. Curiosity getting the best of him, Ichigo took a hold of the small paper and turned it over, his eyes rolling at the back of his head but still, an amused smile was playing on his lips.

_Red, just like the fire I see in your beautiful brown eyes, my angel._

_Thank you for everything,_

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques._

Of course. Of course it was Grimmjow, how hadn't he thought about it before? The blue haired man had shown extreme interest the previous day while Ichigo examined him. _But roses? No, to be honest, Grimmjow looked like the type of guy who didn't do shit like that._

_What a pleasant surprise._

Smiling to himself, Ichigo literally skipped his way to the locker room, knowing deep inside of him that he shouldn't let this get to him because he was at work but on the other hand, he felt extremely flattered that Grimmjow had sent him flowers. _Yup, you guessed it;_ Ichigo was a helpless romantic, his weak spot being all the sappy things like little chocolates, flowers, love cards and shit. _Yeah, yeah, he was a grown man with a pair of balls but he liked to be pampered once in a while. So what? Sue him._

As soon as he made sure all of his stuff was packed in the small box and the beautiful flowers in a vase with water, decorating the lounge room - he couldn't leave them like this to die - Ichigo headed straight to the ER to begin with his scedule. However first, he had to pay a visit to a very uncooperative and daring patient.

He was right outside Grimmjow's room where he paused and watched through the see-through window the blunet arguing with a very scared Hanatarou. The orange haired man smiled to himself; for his patient to have the energy to corner the poor nurse, it only meant that he was alive and kicking.

"Good morning!", Ichigo said in a professionally cheerful manner, "How are we feeling today?"

Two pairs of eyes were suddenly focused solely on him, one of the two brightening up like the glowing ocean, the previous scowl gone from the blunet's face. "Now that I see you," the man rumbled, "My day just got better."

Ichigo's smile widened involuntarily and approached the patient's bed, aiding Grimmjow to sit up. "You look good," the orange haired man said, fumbling on the other's neck for any swollen lymph nodes, "Do you feel pain anywhere, Mr. Jaegerjaques?"

"Ouch, you wound me, my angel," Grimmjow muttered and pouted manly, "I told you to call me by my first name and there you go building up walls between us."

A small, amused chuckle escaped Ichigo throat and the man shook his head, but said nothing. He couldn't say what he wanted to say with Hanatarou in the room with them.

"Hanatarou," he called, turning to look at the short, raven haired young man who jumped at the sound of Ichigo's voice.

"U-Uh, yes!"

Ichigo gave the man an incredulous look. For some reason, Hanatarou had been scared of him since day one. "Relax," he soothed, "Tell me how Mr. Jaegerjaques is doing."

"There he goes again...", Grimmjow mumbled sullenly under his breath, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest.

_Aaww so cute!_

"U-Uh," the brunet stuttered, trying to answer Ichigo's question, "He is doing great; heart rate and blood pressure are normal, arterial oxygen saturation too, and he is responding well to the medication, sir."

"That shit ya put in my veins?", Grimmjow sneered, glaring at the poor brunet, the scowl reforming on his face, "It stings like a motherfucker!"

"It's only normal," Ichigo explained calmly, afraid that Hanatarou would faint so scared he was, "But the intravenous antibiotics are necessary to prevent the spreading of the infection. Your appendix was, unfortunately, ruptured."

"Well damn," the blunet sighed and pushed his hand into his hair before looking up to Ichigo, puppy-dog blue eyes melting the shit out of the oranget's insides.

"But it hurts," Grimmjow complained, a small suppressed smile lifting the corners of his mouth. _So he was doing it on purpose huh? _Ichigo smiled kindly at his patient.

"Don't worry," he said, "If the treatment goes well, tomorrow morning we'll shift to oral antibiotics. Those won't hurt but may cause you nausea."

"I can take nausea," Grimmjow drawled, smirking flirtatiously, "Besides, I don't have a gag reflex."

Ichigo was sure he heard something - his inner demon - growl menacingly inside his head. _Oh-ho, Grimmjow was still at it? Playing like this?_

_You're lucky we're not alone and out of the hospital, Grimmjow_, the oranget thought, _Or else you'd be showing me just how much yer gag reflex doesn't work._

"Well then," the orange haired man concluded, "It seems that everything is fine here, so I'll be on my way-"

"No," Grimmjow spoke sternly, grasping Ichigo's wrist tightly, blue eyes pleading, "Stay."

_Damn. Damn that weakness he had on blue eyes. _After some moments of stating, with a long suffering sigh, Ichigo nodded affirmatively. "Alright," he said, turning to the forgotten brunet standing at the corner of the room, "Thanks, Hanatarou, you're dismissed."

The young nurse blinked and fluttered around, blushing and everything. "Ah yes!", he chirped, "Excuse me." And with that, he nearly ran off.

"What a wuss," Grimmjow grumbled, his eyes on the other's retreating back. Ichigo chuckled, retrieving his hand from the firm grip.

"You didn't exactly went out of your way to make him feel comfortable, you know," he said sarcastically. The blunet flashed a breathtaking, sideways grin at those words, patting the mattress next to his thigh.

"Sit."

Going against his will to deny the other man's request, Ichigo took a few steps closer to the patient's bed and his ass hit the soft mattress. "What do you need me for?", he asked although it wasn't totally necessary. The look in Grimmjow's eyes, the wonder, the desire, the longing was enough for him to understand.

"Nothing much," the blunet shrugged, his eyes never leaving the oranget's face, "I just wanna look a'chu, is it too much?"

"You are very blunt," Ichigo stated, all the humor draining from his face. Although he had had sex three times the previous day, it seemed that the blue haired man was a category of his own.

_I-can-make-you-hard-on-the-spot category._

Bold fingers began tracing meaningless patterns on Ichigo's forearm, however their eye contact never broke. "Do you dislike me being blunt?"

"Your character doesn't concern me," Ichigo played innocent. Grimmjow snickered and those fingers that were on his forearm headed straight to his face, both palms cupping his cheeks.

_Holy mosses. That was intense._

"Your skin is so soft," Grimmjow muttered, his blue eyes finally breaking their spell on Ichigo, letting him breath. One of those rough hands even dared to slide into Ichigo's hair and the blunet added, "You hair too."

"Thanks," the oranget mumbled, trying to refrain from drooling like he felt prompted to while those tempting fingers massaged him behind the ears. _How did Grimmjow find out so easily?_ Ichigo's ears were extra sensitive; he could have someone pet them forever and never get tired of it.

A small smile grazed the blunet's sexy, full lips. "Didja like my flowers?"

Ichigo simply nodded, unable to find his voice, unable to keep his eyes open.

_How could the blue haired man do this?!_

"Yer so beautiful." It was a mere whisper, a soft sigh but it was said directly upon Ichigo's lips because a hot breath brushed and caressed his face, drugging his mind even more.

_He had to wake up, he had to..._

"Can I kiss you?"

"No," Ichigo breathed, lightly shaking his head, "'S not in the hospital's policy to..." He swallowed thickly. "... To kiss the patients."

"Hmm," the other purred, his lips gingerly rubbing against the oranget's, "Is that right?"

"Yeah," the doctor murmured, finally grasping the remnants of his lost composure and opening his eyes, "Are you done now?"

Ocean blue orbs, dark and shimmering with longing opened again, capturing their brown pair. "No, I ain't done," Grimmjow said firmly, "Nowhere near. If I really was done, you'd be laid on your back, naked, legs spread and over my shoulder, panting, heaving, moaning while I thrusted deep and hard, coming inside of you..." Grimmjow's voice was barely a whisper now, a rough, guttural growl. "Then, I would be done."

The perfectly clear image that had just been created in Ichigo's brain had heat gathering at the pit of the man's stomach, groin and face. _That damned, blue haired demon was playing him at the palm of his hand. Quite literally actually_. Ichigo didn't like that; nobody cornered him, nobody put him in a situation where he couldn't smart-talk his way to the top. Like, ever.

_ Nobody had ever fried his brains like that before, to the point where he forgot they were in a hospital and he had to work__._

Thank a God he soon snapped out of it.

A scowl found its way on his face and he gripped Grimmjow's wrists, yanking those sinful hands off his face. The blue haired man looked stunned for a few seconds but then a smug grin broke his face into two.

"Yer so sexy when yer mad too," the blunet drawled, then glanced at where Ichigo was gripping him and bit his lower lip. "Yeah," he then added, "I can go the other way too, me on bottom. I ain't picky."

Ichigo let out a long suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're driving me crazy," he growled.

"Well, that was the plan," Grimmjow stated as a matter of factly. The orange haired man peered through his eyelashes and glared at the other man heatedly.

_That was enough teasing and smart-talking for the day._

"I'll be taking my leave," Ichigo sighed and stood up, "I'll come check on you later."

Grimmjow kept grinning as he grasped the doctor's hand again, gently kissing the top. "I'll be waiting, my angel."

This was too much. All this attention he received, he didn't know how to deal with it. Childish as it may sound, Ichigo simply pulled his hand away and stormed off to the ER. He had a lot of shit to do. A lot of shit to think about too.

_Damn that demon._

**XXXX**

Grimmjow watched the fuming oranget escape with the tail between his legs and barely suppressed the laughter bubbling up his throat. Ichigo Kurosaki was so easy to read and to rile up too.

_As long as I stay here in this shithole_, Grimmjow mentally promised, _I'll make him burn down to his cinders._

_Besides, his ass is mine._

**XXXX**

**Damn, these two are just so hngfhaaah *flails***

**And yes, I do ship Yoruichi x Ichigo, I don't see why I shouldn't. Despite her age, Yoruichi is hot as hell, cool as ice and she's also a badass noble lady who can kick some serious ass. I like her, I respect her. She's the only female character I really like from Bleach. The rest female population is just... Ugh. Embarrassing. But that's my personal opinion.**

**Anyways, hope ya liked it. **

**Queen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two ****people called me a bitch today. Hell yeah, I may be a bitch, but I'm nobody's bitch, fellas. XO Sorry, it's just me loving the haters IRL! **

**Just hopin' that you guys will like the love between the sexy two in this chap.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

_Four days later._

"What's this, Inoue?"

The red haired nurse shifted on her feet and looked away blushing. "I-It arrived in the morning, sir, and it was for you."

Ichigo stared intensely at the large, rectangular, black box with the blood-red bow adorning the front surface and a long suffering sigh escaped his lips. He didn't have to read the ominous looking card tied along with the bow to know from whom that huge chocolate box was.

_Grimmjow was going a little overboard._

But then again; it was chocolate. Chocolate was always welcome, especially in Ichigo's case because he had the most serious case of sweet tooth on earth. _How did the blunet know? _Damn, that Grimmjow seemed to know almost all about his weak spots, as if he had a special radar or something.

"Alright," he sighed again and took the expensive-looking package from Inoue's a tad reluctant hands, "I'll take care of the rest. Thanks." He slowly turned on his heel, still looking at the chocolates and shaking his head but there was a timid voice that attracted his attention.

"U-Uh, Dr. Kurosaki?"

Brown eyes glanced at the nervous nurse and Ichigo frowned. "What is it?"

"I-If you don't mind me asking...", she chuckled and shifted again, not looking directly at him, "Who is... Who is the person who sends you these-"

"I _do_ mind you asking actually," the orange haired man said seriously, "It's none of your business." _How dare she? _Yes, maybe she had a thing for him and that was fine, however she didn't have the right to stick her nose where she wasn't supposed to.

The poor nurse almost teared up at his answer and Ichigo felt slightly bad for her but then again, he hated it when random people stuck curious fingers in places they shouldn't, whether that was literally or metaphorically.

"I'm re-really sorry, sir," she stuttered, blushing even more, "I'll be taking my leave, now."

_Had he been too mean? Maybe._ Judging from how Inoue had ran away from him, he had chewed her off a little too harsh. _Oh well_, he shrugged and made his way to the locker room to change, _Let her hate me. I'd be better off that way._

Back to reality though. The chocolate in his hands wasn't the first gift he had received from the blue haired patient; after the first flowers a couple of days ago, few more flowers followed, then chocolates, a unique bottle of wine, together with Ichigo's favorite perfume. It was his expensive perfume, he only had it in the smallest bottle existing and he wore it only on special occasions, so how the fuck did Grimmjow find out?

All of these irrationally expensive and glamorous presents were always accompanied by a simple card, with a couple of sweet or sappy words and the signature of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Although Ichigo had complained to the blunet that he didn't want these presents, Grimmjow had completely ignored him. As a matter of fact, the blue haired demon had gingerly grasped his hand and kissed the top, those fatal blue eyes of his holding Ichigo's brown ones prisoners.

"Nothing will ever be enough for you, my angel."

_My angel. Not doc, not doctor, not Dr. Kurosaki like the other patients. My angel._

Ichigo stuffed his jacket in the locker, trying to convince himself that he wasn't blushing like an idiot or that his heart was thudding and stuttering in his chest. This was ridiculous and unprofessional and if someone was to find out-

_But_, he thought to himself as he focused his attention back on the chocolate box, _He is so sweet and so unbelievably romantic, it just presses all my buttons._

Yeah, it was true; Ichigo had always wanted a romantic, passionate partner. And Grimmjow was all of that, plus the sexy, bad-boy kinda physique that worked wonders. No one in their right minds would ever say that Grimmjow wasn't at the very least gorgeous and the fact that the blunet appeared to be so affectionate too, was making Ichigo's knees buckle and his insides melt.

_He's just probably trying to sleep with me or get rid of his boredom_, he muttered bitterly to himself while he pulled the fancy bow loose, _In five days he'll be dismissed and he'll forget about me._

Barely catching the card before it fell to the floor, Ichigo opened the lid and his eyes fell out of their sockets. This time, it wasn't chocolates. They were macarons. A whole load of them too; purple, pink, green, red, all colors of Ichigo's favorite sweet right after chocolate were inside that box. Still a little shocked, the oranget turned the little white card over and read its content.

_A little bird told me you like these and I thought I'd get some for you, just to make sure you think about me when you eat them._

_I think about you all the time, my angel._

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques._

Ichigo facepalmed and groaned, a silly grin he hadn't approved stretching the edges of his lips. _This was so stupid._ He was a grown-ass man for crying out loud, yet he still blushed and got the butterflies like a teenage girl. _What the hell was Grimmjow doing to him? _Seriously, that had to be the first time in his almost thirty years of life that somebody flirted with him so passionately and persistently.

_Maybe... Maybe Grimmjow didn't only want to sleep with him? Okay, maybe that was wishful thinking too but... But it wasn't very unprobable._

Then... _A little bird?_ Who was that damned little bird that would face his wrath as soon as he saw them?

_It is interrogation day in our General Hospital, ladies and gentlemen._

Shaking his head, Ichigo picked two of the sweets, one orange and one blue and the rest he tucked them inside his locker. Since Grimmjow had been so sweet with him, he had decided to do something against the hospital's policy for once.

He wanted to give the man a small... treat.

Throwing his white coat over his shoulders, making sure that the two sweets were hiding inside his pocket, Ichigo made his way to the ER, to start his shift. Patients came and went, kids, adults and most of all elderly people, telling him their problems and stories while he pretended to listen. He had perfected that skill of multitasking the past years; he could listen to the patient's useless ranting, bark orders at the nurses, do the examination and still be on par with everything. Yoruichi had told him that it was a gift, from the beginning. The woman also knew in how good at multitasking he was in other areas but that was completely outside the hospital, so nobody, except these two, needed to know.

"You have very strange hair, mister doctor," the little girl he had been examining for the last few minutes exclaimed, her big, pink eyes shining with interest. Although Ichigo didn't particularly like kids, those big doe eyes that were staring at him full of wonder couldn't make him angry at all.

"You think so?", he smirked, tying up the little girl's hurt hand neatly. The toddler nodded.

"Yeah," she chirped and grinned, "But I like it."

The orange haired doctor laughed and ruffled the small, pink head affectionately. "Thank you, Yachiru," he said, "I like yours too."

Yachiru giggled and blushed a little. "Ne, mister doctor," she said with a serious face all over again, "Will I be okay?"

"You'll be perfectly fine," Ichigo reassured her, "Just clean the scratch with a little alcohol before you go to bed and you'll be fine."

The pink head nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!", the toddler beamed, "Thank you, mister doctor!"

Ichigo laughed again and patted the little girl on the head, then called a passing nurse to escort the young lady to her dad waiting outside - who by the way had the same crazy pink hair - because he had to check on a patient.

_The_ patient.

It was still early in the morning, so Ichigo didn't expect the man to be awake and he was somewhat thankful for that. Besides the flirting and everything, all he wanted to do was his job, aka check the vitals, read the ECG and the blood pressure, take the temperature and stuff. He couldn't really deal with the blue haired man's ministrations while doing his job.

The sliding door screeched subtly as the doctor pulled it open and Ichigo made a mental note to have someone oil it. Then, his brown eyes instinctively focused on the bed in the middle of the room and he couldn't help but chuckle at the soft snoring sounds coming from the huge male laying on top of it. Snoring was good. It meant that his patient was sleeping heavily, without any pain or trouble.

Ichigo stepped closer to the bed and grasped the small board attached to the end of it, skimming through the medication list, nodding to himself. _It is fine for now_, he mused, _But tomorrow I'm changing it again_. The stack of papers was bound to the bed and Ichigo walked around towards the headboard, another chuckle leaving his lips. Grimmjow not only was snoring, he had draped one of his thick arms over his eyes to block the sunlight from disturbing his sleep.

_So cute._

His eyes were staring at that broad, moving chest and those long elegant fingers, a little longer than he had wanted in the beginning. _Get your shit together man_, he mentally scolded, _Yer at work dammnit. Okay, Grimmjow is absolutely gorgeous, but yer not a sex-deprived whore, for God's sake._

With his signature scowl on his face again, Ichigo turned to the machine by his side and checked the pulse, then proceeded with the notes Hanatarou had left for him in the bedside table the previous night.

_Patient Grimmjow Jaegerjaques_, the paper read, _Blood pressure 130/80, heart rate 55 beats per min, peripheral blood saturation 98%_. Ichigo's eyes caught a small note at the end of the page. _The patient was nauseous and vomited three times yesterday. Taste aversion to a lot of foods._ At that, Ichigo's eyebrows hit his hairline. Three times? That was too much for one night, even though the antibiotics had nausea as side effect. _Wasn't Grimmjow taking anti-emetics too?_

"Fuck," Ichigo cursed under his breath and slapped his forehead, "Of course he doesn't since I forgot to write about it!"

Growling low in his throat, very angry with himself for his forgetfulness, Ichigo grasped a prescription paper from the cabinet and scribbled down his orders for the pharmacology unit, barely noticing the stopping of the snores and the rustling of the bed next to him until a rough, dry-orgasm inducing voice caressed his ears.

"The Gods have smiled upon me," the sinful voice rumbled sexily. Ichigo's head snapped up in astonishment and caught a lazily smirking angelic face in his field. "Good morning, my angel."

A smile found its way on the oranget's face. Grimmjow looked so cute; his eyes were still numb as he was blinking a lot, his cheeks red from the sleep and he had the cutest case of bed-hair in the whole planet. Half of the blue tresses were flat on the man's head, the rest was standing up and pointing to random directions.

"Good morning, Mr. Jaegerjaques," he said pleasantly, "How are we feeling today?"

The blue eyebrows marred together and Grimmjow's bottom lip almost popped out in an adorable pout. "Stop being so formal," he complained, "You're hurtin' my feelings."

Ichigo chuckled in amusement and helped the other man sit up. "It's part of the job," he retorted, "Doctors aren't supposed to be informal with patients."

"Yeah, but I'm giving you permission," Grimmjow insisted as he settled on the bed, his hands quickly clasping around Ichigo's, a saucy smile playing on his full lips. "You want me to beg? Because if you want me to, I will."

Orange eyebrows came together and Ichigo felt heat gathering at the pit of his stomach. Grimmjow was stepping on some dangerous territories, some of the oranget's more dominating sides taking over at the sound of these words. The insatiable beast purring in satisfaction. Sharp blue eyes apparently picked on Ichigo's spiking interest because the sly grin widened.

"Now, those are the eyes I like to see," Grimmjow rumbled, kissing the slender wrist in his hand, "Do you like to dominate, Ichigo?" At the sound of his name so sexily pronounced, the doctor's body shuddered lightly but that didn't go unnoticed by the blue haired patient.

"You do, huh? Hmm," Grimmjow hummed, nuzzling the soft, orange hairs on Ichigo's forearm, then those big, dark blue eyes of his slid to half mast and burnt a lust hole in the oranget's skull.

"Tie me up on the bed..."

"Stop."

"... Because I've been a naughty boy..."

"Grimmjow, stop," Ichigo pressed, the mental images awakening his sleeping erection faster that he had expected. To his utter dismay though, Grimmjow didn't seem willing to stop; in fact, his grin only got bigger.

"Fill me," he purred sensually, rubbing his cheek against Ichigo's hand, "Fill me to the brim..." A full bottom lip disappeared between sharp teeth, dark blue eyes turning almost black.

"... Master."

Ichigo yanked his hands away abruptly and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going crazy. He was losing his thin temper. "I'm going to finish writing the prescription for your anti-emetics," he grunted instead and whirled around towards the bedside table, "How's your stomach?"

"Feels like shit," Grimmjow said between amused chuckles, "But that's 'cause the food here is shit too."

"I see," Ichigo mumbled and scribbled a few more letters before he sensed something snaking in front of his lab coat and pulling the cloth away to reveal his backside. He jumped and gave an incredulous glare at the blue haired man, who in turn looked extremely focused and interested, licking his lips and everything as he stared at Ichigo's butt.

"What the hell are you doing?", Ichigo asked, pressing his lips together in disbelief. Grimmjow sighed dejectedly and clenched his hands into a fist, shaking his head.

"Damn, you got the type o' booty I'd like to put my paws on."

Brown eyes rolled indignantly and Ichigo reached out with his hands to fumble around the man's throat. "Haven't you got any shame?", he questioned, face extra serious.

The devilish grin widened, the blue eyes sparkled. "Nothin' about me is ever cheesy," Grimmjow retorted, "I'll get'chu in the bed and make it squeaky-squeaky."

"Oh really?" A fine orange eyebrow quirked cockily and Ichigo yanked the covers off of his patient's body. Said patient jumped and glanced at him in confusion but the doctor ignored the look and proceeded into lifting Grimmjow's hospital outfit to... Examine the small incision.

_What did all of you perverts think?_

"Lie down," he ordered. The smile was back on the blunet's pretty face after a few moments of utter confusion.

"Is this the part where you sit on my lap and we begin foreplay?", he asked, voice filled with excitement and seduction.

Ichigo smirked sadistically at his patient for the first time and he was glad to see Grimmjow's smile faltering a little, his eyes darkening. "No," the doctor husked, "It's the part where I don't give you the threat I had planned to give you."

Grimmjow's ears perked up. "Treat? What treat?"

The doctor washed his hands and put his gloves on, grabbing the bottle of alcohol and a bunch of gauges to change the dressing and clean his patient's wound. "Why would I tell you?", Ichigo hummed, pouring the fluid on the swab and gently dragging it over the incision, "You haven't exactly behaved lately to get a treat."

"What? No!", the blunet scowled defiantly, "I've been very good; I haven't scared the nurses for two days!"

Brown eyes looked up and locked with intense blue, a wave of heat brushing all over Ichigo's insides. He loved playing like that. He loved being in control and working up the blunet instead of the opposite.

"I'm not talking about the nurses," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "I'm talking about the box full of macarons that I received first thing in the morning, even though I've stressed the I don't want any other presents from you."

Perfect blue eyebrows marred together and Grimmjow averted his gaze. "That's different."

"How is it different?", the oranget questioned, placing the fresh dressing on the wound and getting rid of his gloves, "I told you not to and you ignored me."

Grimmjow looked a bit skeptical the next seconds, pressing his lips together thoughtfully, opening his mouth and then closing it, trying to find the exact words he wanted to say. Ichigo waited, intrigued to know what the man had in his head.

"With you is different," the deep voice explained calmly, "What I do has an ulterior motive."

Ichigo's face darkened as he looked away and he chuckled dryly. _At least the blunet had the balls to say that to his face._ "I figured as much."

The derisive snort that followed his answer, however, made him look up. Grimmjow was quirking an eyebrow in disbelief before he shook his head and sighed. "I'm not trying to sleep with you, idiot," he mumbled, "At least not yet. My ulterior motive is to get ya to go out with me, after I'm out of here."

Something fluttered inside Ichigo's chest and the oranget stomped on his inner, helpless romantic to keep him in place. "Alright," he said instead, smirking, aiding the blunet to sit back up again, "Good luck with that."

Grimmjow grinned lazily and captured Ichigo's hand all over again, showering it with kisses. "I don't need luck, my angel," he rumbled, "I'm pretty persistant. The more you say no to me, the more I'mma pester your butt-crack, until you say yes."

"Sounds like you've got a lot of time at your disposal," the orange haired doctor retorted cockily. The blunet shrugged.

"I've been working my entire life so far," he said, "Time for me to get some candy, don'cha think?"

"I like candy."

"So do I."

This time, Ichigo gingerly retrieved his hand from the other's grip, pretending he didn't notice the look of utter disappointment in Grimm's eyes because his inner romantic was already swimming in red roses and farting rainbows. What the actual fuck, he was a grown-ass man for heaven's sake, he shouldn't be acting like a little girl but damn, having a sexy, blue haired demon trying to woo him instead of jump him, had all of his systems crooning. _So cute and adorable and-_

_Stop, Kurosaki. Yer being a sap._

With a defeated sigh, Ichigo put his hand into his pocket and grasped the two sweets he held in there, contemplating on whether to take them out or not. One one hand, he wanted to share one with the blunet because...let's face it, he fancied the man but on that other hand, he wanted to torture his patient a little more. _What to do? _Grimmjow had apparently sensed his dilemma because he inched closer to the edge of the bed and started up at him curiously.

"What's wrong, my angel?"

_Okay, we're back to normal._

"I was thinking," he began, pulling his fist out of his pocket and opening it up in front of his patient, "That maybe you'd want to share some of them with me. They are way too many."

Astonished blue eyes alternated between the two colorful sweets and Ichigo's face, Ichigo having the hardest time of his life not busting out laughing at how cute the blunet looked, and he waited until a grin formed on Grimmjow's face once again. "You serious?"

"Why not?", Ichigo shrugged, "They are mine, I can give them to whoever I want."

An airy chuckle escaped those full lips and Grimmjow shook his head, a slight red tinge coloring his cheeks. "Damn, I'm turning into a sap," he muttered in amusement, then looked up at Ichigo. "Thank you, my angel. That was the best treat you could give me."

"I'm taking the blue one," Ichigo smirked saucily, "Just for the irony."

"I like irony," Grimmjow agreed, his eyes gleaming devilishly, "I'll take the orange one then. I'll make sure I eat you up- I mean, eat _it_ up slowly..." Blue eyes fell to half mast, "So I can enjoy it to the fullest."

Ichigo laughed, ignoring the heat that inched more and more down south. "Eat it after you've taken your anti-emetics. I don't want to upset your stomach any more. Besides, I'm already sorry I didn't prescribe them earlier-"

Grimmjow hushed him by placing his index on top of his lips. "Hush, my angel. It's okay. I'm a big boy and I can take it."

"If that's the case," the doctor mumbled as soon as the fingers had freed his lips, "I should be taking my leave."

"What? No!", Grimmjow sputtered, "C'mon, you've only been here two minutes."

_Eleven minutes actually, but who was counting?_

"I gotta go, Grimmjow," Ichigo said, his face apologetic, "I will send Hanatarou with theanti-emetics and I'll come back later."

"Don't take too long."

An amused chuckle, a few rustling noises as the orange haired doctor laid his patient down, "Rest well," he wished kindly and turned on his heel to leave, his mood better than it had ever been the last few years.

**XXXX**

Grimmjow stared at the retreating orange head longingly, his lower lip already sticking out petulantly. _Jeez, why did his angel always have to leave so quickly?_ He had missed him so much since the previous day when the man had come to check up on him again.

With a long, tired sigh, Grimmjow folded his arm behind his head and lifted his free hand in front of his face, to stare at the orange treat he had received. He grinned at the innocent sweet, which was ignorant of how happy its existence had made him, and sighed again, in contentment this time. He was turning into a lame sap but he couldn't bring himself to totally hate it. Besides, Grimmjow had never wooed someone before, not to that extend at least and, guilty pleasure here, he loved it. He loved all these little, cute smiles the orange haired angel didn't realize he smiled at times, those hooded brown eyes that could melt metal from their heat...

_Gah_. He was glad that purple haired bitch-doctor had revealed Ichigo's weakness to sweets and chocolate, even though he had to let her touch him after that.

_Who was she? It seemed like she knew a lot about his angel._

_Meh, who cares?_, he convinced himself, hiding the orange macaron under his pillow, _She's out of time already._

_Ichigo will be mine. Just wait till I get out of here._

**XXXX**

**I have to mention - just for the sake of the copyright policy - that some of Grimm's lines, the "type of booty" part and "make it squeaky-squeaky", are taken from the song Gangsta Sexy from H****ollywood Undead. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Queen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Announcement: To my lovely readers, I'd like to say that my updates for all the stories will slow down/stop from now on, until the mid of September/beginning of October. I'm extra busy, super stressed and I don't have time to write, as much as that pains me. Having said that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in a while!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

"You!"

The purple head rose lazily from the coffee machine, golden eyes dull and tired compared to the fiery brown they just locked with.

"Sup, Ichi-Bo," Yoruichi mumbled, picking up her large mug of coffee, looking more tired than ever, "Why you so loud first thing in the morning?"

"How dare you," Ichigo hissed, walking up to her, towering over her smaller frame, trying to look imposing and dominating, however the purple haired doctor yawned, looking 100% unfazed, and that only made him madder.

"How dare I what?", she muttered, scratching the back of her head and sipping from her coffee. Ichigo fumed a little more, her laid-back attitude pissed him all the way off.

"You told him!", he grunted angrily, glancing around in apprehension for anybody who could eavesdrop, "Why would you tell him shit about me?"

The golden eyes lingered on his furious face before Yoruichi frowned in confusion. "The fuck yer talking about, big guy?"

Ichigo facepalmed with one hand, the other tugging the orange locks on top of his head. "Yor, I'm talkin' about Grimmjow, my patient," he breathed, trying to calm himself down, "Why did you tell him shit about me?"

Realization dawned on the older woman's eyes and she shrugged, brushing past him effortlessly, leaving him staring at her retreating back in disbelief. Yoruichi wasn't a morning person at all; she was slow as hell and cranky too, however, these things didn't put out Ichigo's fire.

_How dare she, seriously. Telling his patient about him without asking. Okay, it wasn't such a big deal, but still, Ichigo felt exposed and a tad betrayed._

It hadn't been too hard to find out who was that little bird Grimmjow was talking about in his love-card. There wasn't anybody in the world except from his family and close friends that knew Ichigo's weaknesses to sweets, so Yoruichi soon became the first suspect.

"Oi, don't walk away!", he raised his voice, tailing behind her, "I was talking to you!"

"What the hell, boy?", she huffed as soon as Ichigo grasped her arm, turning around scowling, "I told him. So?"

"You had no right, woman!", the orange haired doctor spat in her face. _Didn't she get it already?!_

Yoruichi shrugged his hand away, looking annoyed, her golden eyes going from emotionless to shining brightly. "Don't get pissy with me," he muttered, "It was the only way he'd let me touch him and I had to clean his incision."

"And you couldn't let Hanatarou do it." It wasn't a question. More like a sarcastic remark. Yoruichi however didn't put up with his shit for too long because she waved him off in indignation.

"I sent the boy home," she said, "He had been around yer damn patient all day." She crossed her arms in front of her rich chest and gave Ichigo a level stare. "Why are you so defensive for? Dude has the hots for you anyway."

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort but then closed it, grumbling. "No he doesn't."

Golden eyes rolled and the purple haired woman snorted. "Yeah, not at all."

"That's right," he insisted, scowling, "He's just grateful."

A sarcastic smirk lifted the corner of Yoruichi's mouth. "Ain't that right... Mr. My Angel."

Brown eyes widened in shock. "How do you know about that?!"

"Heh," the woman chortled, drinking from her coffee again, "He calls you that more often than not. Hanatarou told me."

"That damn traitor," Ichigo muttered through clenched teeth. Yoruichi smiled brightly at him, gently patting his head.

"Aw c'mon, don't pretend ya don't like it," she crooned, "He's young, hot, obviously rich and very much smitten with you." She winked. "Ya like romantics, don'cha, my little sap? Give the poor guy a chance, he's dying for you. Seriously."

Ichigo bit his lower lip in thought, his previous anger slowly dissipating and replaced by contradiction. _Albeit he didn't give two shits about Grimmjow's yearly income, he couldn't deny that all the rest was pretty appealing to him._ "But," he sighed, "He's my patient."

"Not for long," the woman reminded him with a knowing smirk, "He'll be gone in a couple of days..." At Ichigo's indecisive silence, Yoruichi snickered. "Okay, give him a chance but torture him a little. You know, the way you torture me..." Her purple eyebrows wiggled suggestively, "When you tie me up with those ropes and dominate the fuck out of me, then drill me into the mattress."

Ichigo gave his mentor and occasional lover a blank stare. _Why would she bring that up now? Okay, he was into bondage, he was into dominating and pleasure denial-torture but that was a whole different story._

"You sexy stud," the shameless woman husked seductively, making him roll his eyes in indignation.

"Shut up, woman," he muttered and turned on his heel, "Get'cher ass back to work."

"Yes Master." With that, she skidded away.

Chuckling and shaking his head in amusement, Ichigo slowly walked towards the lounge room for his own cup of coffee. One too many people have been calling him Master lately and he liked it. He liked it a lot more than he should.

_I'm such a pervert_, he thought to himself while waiting for his plastic cup to fill up.

It was six o' clock in the morning, one of those deadly early shifts all the doctors on-call vehemently hated. It was okay if the shift ended at six, but starting at that ungodly hour... _Nu-uh. Shitty._ Which only meant that today was gonna be a long day for him.

Nah, that wasn't right; he had plenty of studying to do too, amongst other things, he had some hours with patients, however before all that, he had to visit the blue haired devil patient who hadn't left his head, mind you, not a single moment the past few days. Although he was bound to do the nurse's job all over again, Ichigo didn't mind one bit. The thing was that Grimmjow had been in the bed for way too long and even though Hanatarou assured him the blunet got some sort exercise, Ichigo wanted the man to walk around and be active, otherwise there was a possibility, very slight but nonetheless possibility, for venous stasis and ulcer.

Smiling to himself, Ichigo downed the coffee withing seconds, tossing the useless cup in the bin.

_I'll be more than happy to accompany the man, show him around the hospital too. Give him a treat, then torture him a little._

_Yeah. Just like Yoruichi had said._

_He loved being in control._

**XXXX**

There were a few rustling sounds by his side, slowly pulling him out of his deep slumber. _Damn that person who came so early to fuss around with his medications and shit. And damn him for being such a light sleeper._

Tired blue eyes groggily opened and blinked, his arms stretching above his head carefully, because the wound was still aching a little. Grimmjow turned to his side, hoping to see orange hair and brown eyes but instead he saw... Hanatarou.

"Good morning, Mr. Jaegerjaques," the brunet chirped with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"'Mornin'," Grimmjow muttered and rubbed his hand over his face in disappointment. _No luck today huh? _"I'm good, just tired."

"M-Maybe you should sleep a little more, sir?", Hanatarou stuttered, helping him sit up. Grimmjow shrugged and let the man fuss with his pillows, fluffing them up while preparing his daily dose of anti-emetics.

"How's your stomach, Mr. Jaegerjaques?"

"Much better after the pills," the blue haired man mumbled tiredly and retrieved the little circular pills, shoving them at the back of his throat. Hanatarou offered him a glass of water. "Thanks."

Grimmjow had come to like Hana... Okay, not exactly _like_, maybe more like _tolerate_ him, but still, the young man was really caring and good at his job. He never asked too many questions and vanished from Grimmjow's sight the soonest possible. Didn't hurt that he was scared of Grimmjow since the beginning.

"Your breakfast will be here soon, sir," Hanatarou interrupted his musings, "Dr. Kurosaki instructed us to begin a new diet, with more fiber."

"S'cool."

"So, would you like your oat meal hot or cold, sir?"

At that, Grimmjow's eyes widened and his head snapped towards the nurse who instantly blushed and flinched away in fear. "Wha-Wha-What is it?"

"You say oat meal?", Grimmjow nearly shrieked in panic. _Oh no, please don't. How much torture you think he could take?_ Whatever edible thing they gave him here, had made him puke and no, it wasn't because of the antibiotics.

"Y-You don't like it, sir?", Hanatarou stuttered.

A loud grunt escaped Grimmjow's throat and he facepalmed._ I guess that's what I have to endure until I get out of here. _

_Few days Grimm. Just a few days more._

"I hate oat meal," he muttered, "I hate milk too. So you put two of my most hated foods together and ask me to eat it." His blue eyes were glaring daggers on the poor nurse, a sarcastic smirk on his face. "But I will eat it," he added in the end, "Because Dr. Kurosaki said so."

"It's good to hear that you finally learnt the ways of the hospital," a familiar, deep and sexy voice spoke from the entrance of the room and almost instantly, Grimmjow's world brightened up, forgetting all about his previous troubles. A huge smile found its way to his face as soon as he locked eyes with the orange haired doctor coming in, who was in turn pushing a tray that contained Grimmjow's breakfast. The man was smiling at him again, looking oh so beautiful, like he always did, with his black button up shirt and his dark gray slacks, achieving the perfect contrast with his stark white coat. He wasn't wearing a tie today though.

Still, he looked fabulous.

"Good morning," the orange haired man said pleasantly, that smile on his face sending Grimmjow to heaven, "How are you feeling today?"

"All's good," Grimmjow sighed dreamily, his hands itching to touch his angel's hands and shower them with kisses but Hanatarou was still in the room and he didn't want to upset the man. _Yet._

The orange haired angel nodded. "And your stomach?"

A hand unconsciously shifted and landed on his stomach. "Filled with butterflies, now that I see you," Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo flashed one of his professional smiles, rejecting his advances and without saying anything, he turned to the raven haired nurse.

"Any notes?"

The brunet shook his head. "No, sir. It's just that... Mr. Jaegerjaques doesn't like oat meal."

Orange eyebrows marred together in a frown and Ichigo was back at looking at him. "Is that true?"

A devious idea popped in Grimmjow's head, an idea that would force his angel to stay longer this time. He sighed dramatically and nodded with his head. "Yeah...", he said and then smirked, "But if you feed it to me... Maybe I can eat it."

As expected, brown eyes rolled indignantly. "So do I bring the nasogastric tubes or what?", the oranget sighed dejectedly.

"Aww c'mon," the blunet crooned, entirely too amused by his future lover's reaction, "You know what I mean."

Ichigo gave him a level, serious stare before he shook his head and turned back to the brunet next to him. "Hanatarou," he muttered quietly, "You're dismissed. Thanks for your help."

"U-Uh, yes! Any time, Dr. Kurosaki!", chirped the young man with the smile and within seconds he was gone. Grimmjow didn't pay attention to that because he was staring at his guardian angel, trying to carve all that magnificent beauty, all that fineness inside his brain for good. _What a glorious creature, Ichigo was. Marvelous. One-of-a-kind._

"You know," the doctor said with a sarcastic smile, "You're lucky you have those irresistible puppy-dog blue eyes." The orange haired man picked up the bowl of the disgusting breakfast along with a spoon and sat at the edge of Grimmjow's bed. "That's the only reason I do this."

The grin on Grimmjow's face was instant and wolffish. _Hooh? So his angel liked blue eyes? Well, guess who has two thumbs and is the luckiest person in the world right now._

_Grimmjow motherfucking Jaegerjaques people._

"I feel so special now," the blunet drawled, biting his lower lip suggestively, "I really hope you will find other parts of me irresistible in the nearest future."

One fine orange eyebrow quirked incredulously. "Oh really?", Ichigo question, diving the spoon inside the white, chunky pool of inedible crap, "What other parts?"

"Dunno," Grimmjow shrugged lazily, playfully, "Maybe my fiery persona or my confidence."

The doctor barked a sharp, amused laugh, bringing the spoon closer to Grimmjow's lips. "Until then, eat.'

Blue eyes eyed the food in front of him, his stomach already churning but he didn't show it. Instead he opened his mouth, letting Ichigo feed him. He felt entirely too happy and sappy about it, enough to distract his protesting stomach. However, as soon as the taste and texture settled in his senses, his nose wrinkled in disgust and he closed his eyes shut, swallowing it without chewing, before it created a gag reaction.

"Yuck," he muttered and rubbed his tongue on the roof of his mouth to get rid of the horrific taste, "Blech."

A soft chuckle attracted his attention and he opened his eyes, blue locking immediately with amused brown. The bastard was laughing at him. But then... He looked so gorgeous when he smiled. Yeah, but nobody laughed at Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, unless they wanted their dicks handed to them... Yeah but, he would never, ever, ever, ever touch such a wonderful creature with other than respect and delicacy...

_Oh God, he was so in love._

_Alright, alright, if not__ love; infatuation._

"Don't laugh at me," he complained petulantly, bottom lip sticking out in a childish manner and everything. Ichigo laughed even more.

"Is it _that_ bad?", the man asked. Grimmjow nodded, over-dramatizing his suffering. _What? He wanted the orange haired angel to spoil and pamper him a little, was it so shocking?_

"Alright," the angel sighed with an amused smile, "Since you're being such a big baby, you'll eat only three more full spoons, yeah?"

"Mmmm, no!", Grimmjow mumbled fake-sullenly, loving this kinda play a little too much, "Don't wanna."

"Come on," the orange crooned, gathering another full spoon and bringing it up to the other's lips. Grimmjow clamped his mouth and scowled, shaking his head negatively. He really didn't want to eat that shit. Seriously. He was about to gag and puke all over the place but he didn't want to do it since Ichigo was there and that would be so uncool.

_Not that acting like a three-year old wasn't uncool but that's another thing._

Brown eyes were kind and smiling and so was the angelic face in front of him. "C'mon," Ichigo prodded gently, "For me?"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, settled it. Grimmjow ate his three full spoons without any more complaints, forcing his stomach into to place whenever it wanted to flip around and bring the contents back. Ichigo looked extremely satisfied, so Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to complain a lot.

"See?", the doctor said, disposing the disgusting dog-food, "It wasn't all that bad. You're so dramatic."

Grimmjow wrinkled his perfectly straight nose and shook his head. "It was worse than swallowing come." Brown eyes narrowed as soon as those words were spoken out loud and all of a sudden, the blunet realized what he had said. "Sorry! Slip of tongue," he grinned sheepishly.

The orange haired man gave him a level stare before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You really are shameless," he muttered.

"Maybe I am," Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly, "At least I ain't a pussy who hides behind his little finger."

"Heh," Ichigo snickered sarcastically, slowly walking up to the bed, "There's a whole lot of difference between honest and vulgar."

"Hmm," Grimmjow hummed, loving the way his angel was talking back to him, "Maybe I'm an honest brute."

"Or maybe honestly brutal."

The blue haired man laughed heartily and bit his lower lip suggestively. "I like that smart mouth o' yers. I like it a lot."

The oranget smirked, scribbling a few notes on a stripped piece of paper. "You've seen nothing of it yet, Grimmjow."

_God damn. Instant fucking hot flash._ Not to mention that his morning wood was waking up on its own. Ichigo had only called his name three times and every single one, Grimmjow's body had been electrocuted. That deep, sensual voice calling out to him... _Gah_. Just _gah_. He must have been silent, brain sizzling and everything because the doctor looked at him in confusion.

"Grimmjow?"

_Damn, there he goes again._ The blue haired patient sighed and closed his eyes. "You callin' my name like that," he husked, his body shuddering, "Makes me think how you'd sound when I pound into you."

A fine orange eyebrow rose incredulously and Ichigo glanced around in the room, ignoring Grimmjow's advances completely before he finally sighed and smiled sweetly at him. "Alright, you shameless rascal," the oranget said, his smile turning dangerous, "Get out of bed. We're going for a walk."

Grimmjow instantly frowned in confusion. _What the hell did that mean?_ "Huh?", he grunted.

"You've been bedridden for almost a week," the doctor explained cooly, "You must move your muscles again, set your blood circulation working a little."

"Oh," the blunet mumbled before he grinned and yanked the covers off of his body, "Help me up?"

With a blank expression on his face, Dr. Kurosaki approached the bed and helped Grimmjow up, which was a little difficult considering that the incision was slightly aching. However, he managed to stretch up and carefully moved his numb muscles. _Damn, sitting on the bed for five days... The side effects where now showing._

"I'm impressed though," Grimmjow shook his head in disbelief as Ichigo opened the door of his room. The doctor cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

They were both walking slowly down the corridor, side to side, Grimmjow staring down at his feet. "You never get upset when I'm being so... blunt," he admitted, "I don't think I've seen this before."

A light but derisive snort attracted his attention and the blue haired patient noticed that his doctor was grinning at him. "I am not unsettled by things of that nature anymore," the oranget said cockily, "I have done so many things in my life; it takes more effort than that to unsettle me."

"Hoooh?", Grimmjow questioned, intrigued beyond belief. _That was interesting. No, fuck that; it was more than just interesting. It was sexy as hell._ "Now who's the rascal?"

"I didn't say anything," the oranget retorted saucily, nodding a greeting to a passing, blushing nurse, "You let your perverted imagination run wild again."

Grimmjow stared at the sassy doctor by his side and in the end, he chuckled in amusement, saying nothing for a while. Silence settled between them as they walked. Ichigo of course spoke with the passing doctors, read a few letters, approved some prescription papers while some very, very slutty nurses flirted with him _mercilessly_. It was impressive how popular the orange haired man was. But then again, it wasn't very shocking, taking into consideration that Ichigo looked more like a badass, incubus-like angel than an actual human being.

"Dr. Kurosaki," one of them, a short brunette with shoulder length, wavy hair, drawled, gingerly running her finger up and down his angel's bicep. Grimmjow was literally boiling in jealousy by now, but he tried to contain himself from making a scene.

"What is it, Natasha?", Ichigo sighed, looking exasperated, which relieved Grimmjow for a bit. _At least the man didn't enjoy the slut's ministrations!_

The nurse approached him more, showing her overly grown bossoms all the way, smiling lewdly. "Would you mind coming... With me to the ER."

Ichigo huffed, pressed the bridge of his nose and gritted his teeth, before he scowled at Natasha. "Look," he began, "I am with a patient right now as you can see and secondly..." He pushed her gingerly off of him, "... Button up your shirt. You're in a hospital, not a bordel. Now, get back to work."

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh silently at the astonished expression on the poor brunette's face. _Ichigo, Ichigo... That mouth of yours. That damn mouth of yours._

"I-I...", the woman stuttered, blushing and flailing, "I'm on my way, sir!" And with that, the poor thing ran away.

"Idiots," the oranget mumbled sullenly, turning to Grimmjow and smiling again, "Sorry you had to see this. I am totally embarrassed for her sake."

The blue haired man waved his hand in the air dismissively, still snickering. "No biggie man," he said, "Besides, I loved the way you chewed her ass off."

"They must learn when it is time for flirting and when for working," the doctor added seriously, motioning towards the lounge, "If you don't bark at them, they won't behave."

"So you _do_ like that... adamantine control, huh?", Grimmjow drawled as he settled on one of the couches in the calm, brightly lit room, watching as his angel pulling something out of the cupboard. The doctor smirked and cocked one eyebrow, filling a huge mug with coffee.

"That's why I became a doctor and not a nurse," came the equally cheeky reply.

"I see," Grimmjow grinned, following the man with hungry eyes.

"It's a matter of character, really," the oranget continued and sat next to Grimmjow, his sexy scent washing over and overwhelming him, "I've never been good at following orders." A brusque chuckle escaped those full lips. "I was also considered as the delinquent of the school."

"Honestly, you kinda look like it," Grimmjow said earnestly, scooting a little closer to his crush, "It's pretty charming." Ichigo obviously noticed his not-so-subtle attempts to flirt and eyed him suspiciously but in the end, he didn't say anything, other than a nonchalant shrug.

"I wasn't a total delinquent," Ichigo corrected, "People picked on me because of my hair and I kicked their asses. That was all that happened."

"Makes sense," the blunet agreed, "Some times ya gotta earn respect the hard way."

"Meh, it wasn't all that bad, just time-consuming and troublesome," the other man sighed and nodded towards him with his chin. "What about you, though?", he questioned, "Were you a delinquent?"

Grimmjow pressed his lips in a thin line and looked down at his lap, contemplating on whether to speak to the orange haired man about his past or not. He didn't particularly enjoy sharing all those nasty details, however, since Ichigo was going to be his boyfriend in the nearest future, he would have to tell the man sooner or later.

"Well, you can say I was one," the blunet began, "Though nobody picked on me, since they were all scared."

"Sounds pretty badass. Why were they scared of you so much?"

The blue haired man snickered, his eyes never leaving his lap. No, he couldn't see the other people's expressions when he spoke about his past. _The pity in their eyes pissed him off._ "Because I spent some time in juvi, went to some anger management classes, since my guardians thought I was rather unstable, plus, I visited many psychiatrists." He sighed, slouching lower in his seat and stretching his legs. "I didn't need all that shit, but still did them."

"Why would you do them if you didn't need them?", Ichigo then asked, sounding confused but interested nonetheless, "Waste of time."

"My aunt was freaking out," Grimmjow explained, "She thought I was suffering." Blue eyes captured molten chocolate ones and Grimmjow smiled. "Like many people, I had fucked up childhood as well."

"Hmm," Ichigo agreed after a while of silence, sipping from his coffee, "Life's hard."

"You don't wanna know why I'm fucked up?", Grimmjow drawled in amusement and to his surprise, the oranget smirked at him and shrugged.

"I don't wanna pry."

"It's okay," the blunet assured the doctor with a gentle pat on the shoulder, "I'mma tell ya, because you'll find out either way soon." Grimmjow took a deep breath and held his gaze on the ceiling. "So," he sighed, "I never met my mom; she died when I was born then, seven years later, my dad died from a hospital infection but he was already dying from cancer, so his torture ended sooner."

"Then what? You went to an orphanage?"

"Heh," he chuckled dryly, "I wish it was that easy. You see, my dad had remarried a bitch who decided it was a good idea to begin molesting and raping me while I was still seven."

The doctor next to him was quiet for a long while, and his silence made Grimmjow wanna look at his face. As soon as he craned his neck, the blunet was astonished by the look of utter but well-contained rage on his angel's face. No pity. No remorse. No "I'm sorry"s. Just pure rage.

_Beautiful. _

"You're serious?", the oranget hissed, his long fingers clenching around the mug tightly. Grimmjow snickered.

"Yeah I'm serious," he said, "I ain't such a scum to sell ya a teary story just to get yer attention."

Ichigo shifted, looking oh-so-adorably uncomfortable and remorseful for what he had said that Grimmjow couldn't really get mad. "Right," he muttered, "Sorry."

"S'cool," he assured the other, "She's basically why I went to juvi; when I was thirteen, I sprouted up like a radish, kicked her ass and sent her to jail. Then my aunt took care of me, sent me to all these shrinks, just to make sure I was okay. But I _was_ okay, I really was."

"You sound so casual about it," Ichigo said, both eyebrows into his hairline in shock, "Like it's a walk to the park."

"I am casual because there's nothing else I can do," Grimmjow shrugged, "Cryin' and bitchin' ain't my thing. It's enough that I'm sorta scared of women as it is now, right? After all, all I had to do after I was done with her was grit my teeth and grasp whatever was left of me." He took a deep breath and sighed, pushing his hand through his hair. "I wanted to become somebody, to shake off how much of a nobody she had made me feel. Like ya said; if you don't bark at the bitches at times, they ain't gonna behave. Same principle's with life; she's a little bitch too."

"That's... That's extraordinary," the orange haired doctor said quietly, molten brown eyes filled with awe, "You're a remarkable person, I'm honestly speechless."

Grimmjow found himself grinning like the grinch at those words, shifting on the couch all over again, inching closer to the sexy doctor. "So," he husked, "Does that mean yer gonna go out with me once I'm outta here?"

Brown eyes blinked in confusion before rolling backwards, a indignant snort escaping Ichigo's throat. "Unbelievable," the man huffed, "You just ruined everything; as if you banged me with a brick on the head."

"Oh, I wanna bang you, my angel," Grimmjow whispered seriously, his composure slipping away faster than he ever expected, his fingers playing with the collar of Ichigo's white coat, "But not on a brick wall; in my bed, so that you can be as comfy as possible. Don't want yer gorgeous body aching anywhere, 'cept from the good ache of yer hips and yer ass-"

"Alright, that's it," Ichigo spoke up and bolted from the couch. He was scowling again, but his cheeks had a very subtle but nice shade of pink that made Grimmjow grin. "We're going back."

"Aww c'mon," Grimmjow crooned, "We just got here."

"Yeah, but you're being a bad boy again, so no treat for you today," Ichigo explained, demanding from the blunet to sit up with rapid movements of his hands, "Get up."

The blunet pouted petulantly but did as he was told, asking for the doctor's aid to lift him up, since he couldn't do it on his own and sooner than he would ever want, they were back in his room and Ichigo was tucking him in his bed.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave-"

"Wait, wait," Grimmjow stopped him by grasping his delicate wrist, bringing the soft skin to his lips and showering it with kisses, "I haven't got my fix of you yet."

"It's not part of my job to fulfill your perverted desires," Ichigo gritted, trying to yank his hand away, "Now let go."

"They're not perverted," Grimmjow complained, slightly offended by the oranget's harsh words, "They are my feelings. And right now, you're hurting them."

The hot fury in those brown eyes slowly evaporated and transformed into a blood-red blush across the bridge of the angel's perfect nose. Ichigo averted his gaze and looked so unbelievably cute, Grimmjow would have jumped and undressed him had he not had that damn cut on his abdomen.

"There you go," he murmured softly, opening Ichigo's palm and placing it over his cheek, gently rubbing his face on it, "No need to get so angry. I bark but I don't bite."

The orange haired man glared at him heatedly, but other than that he didn't struggle to get his hand out of Grimmjow's wrist. _That was more like it. He was caving the man. It was slow but it was there; the small bent._

"Those damned blue, puppy-dog eyes of yours," the doctor mumbled under his breath and then he sighed. "Can I go now?"

"Hmm," Grimmjow hummed, obviously ready to say no but then again, his orange haired angel would get in trouble if he stayed here too long. Instead, he kissed that delicious skin all over again and grinned up at the other, letting go.

"Be back soon."

"We'll see."

Grimmjow had to bite his knuckles to stop himself from laughing as soon as Ichigo stormed out of the room like a pissed off jaguar, grumbling under his breath and everything.

_Damn, he was so cute. So unbelievably adorable._

_Wait, my angel. Wait a few more days until I get out of here and I'll take both of us to heaven._

Yeah, that was the plan.

**XXXX**

**Oh Lawd, Grimm you effin', cheesy rascal! XD **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Queen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Sup beautiful people, all's good? I hope so because I have good news; I'm almost halfway done with the shit I hafta do. Not promising many updates but I'll do what I can. **

**To those people who sent PMs to me; thanks for doing so, it means a whole lot, never forget that. In general, though, I would like to assure all o'you that my stories will be updated and finished on their own time. Fretting for more won't make me update any faster, as much as it pains me to deliver these sad news to you. I have a rhythm, I have other obligations and a life outside fanfiction that requires attention too. But as I said; thanks a lot for sticking around and caring. It makes me incredibly happy and keeps me going; it inspires me. Just don't pressure me, ne?**

**As for this chapter; no smut yet people, I'm sorry. Neither plot development. It'll take time for Grimm to crack Ich, that's for sure. **

**In the meantime, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

Long fingers flexed around spiky white hair, orange eyebrows marring in a pleasured scowl. "Ugh, yeah," Ichigo hissed and bit his lower lip, "That's just about right."

Gold on black eyes slowly slid open and locked with dilated brown ones. Shirosaki had to be one of the best cock-suckers in the whole world. He had a well-functioning system for blowjobs, that was for sure; slow, noisy and sensual sucks, dexterous hands roaming everywhere, touching and teasing, guttural groans... Ah, the list was endless. Plus, the man was sexy as fuck - no pun intended - from those odd, dancing with mischief eyes of his, to that ash-white hair and the devilish smirk.

The hot mouth noisily let Ichigo's harder-than-a-rock erection go, a rough hand still working on it while the white-haired man kissed around the base. "Ya like that, my King?"

Ichigo smirked at the saucy albino and nodded in agreement. For some reason he couldn't quite understand, Shiro called him King ever since the first time Ichigo topped him. When the oranget had asked for an explanation, the other had given him a strange answer like, "Yer the only one to ride me like a fuckin' King for once in ma life," or something closely related to that. Albeit Ichigo had no idea what was going on in that white head, he didn't bother asking again.

Shiro was good in bed, good at giving head, good-looking and he had that nice ass skin, pale white and smooth which reddened oh-so sweetly when a few smacks were landed here and there. That was all that mattered to Ichigo as far as their relationship went. Shallow, but that was how it was. If Ichigo ever wanted a boyfriend out of the albino, they would already been an item, if one counted how many times they had already had sex.

"Will ya fuck me with that jewel a'yers, King?", the white-haired man husked, planting chaste kisses around the head. Ichigo smirked and shook his head, guiding that wet mouth on top of his erection, making sure those lips were tightly wrapped around him the soonest possible.

"No, not tonight," he rumbled, "Just suck me off."

Those alluring eyes shone in disappointment and Shiro let out a small whine but Ichigo wouldn't budge so easily. He didn't want sex that night; only that urgent need to get off. He could either do it himself or have Shiro do it for him, but he preferred the latter since he would come with less effort.

_Besides, his mind was full of blue hair and matching blue eyes._

Ichigo let his head plop back on the fluffy pillows as the white head bobbed enthusiastically in his lap, his thoughts straying away from the man between his legs to the man in the hospital's bed. Ever since Grimmjow had told him that horrifying story from his childhood, when the young blunet had been raped and abused by a fucking pedophile, he couldn't stop himself from getting angry. Fuck angry, he was furious. Ichigo heatedly hated pedophiles; he absolutely resented them and thinking that such creature like Grimmjow had been abused in such way made the orange head sick to his stomach.

He shamelessly hoped that the bitch had died in prison already. _After all, child molesters don't survive around prison a lot._

But what surprised him the most was what Grimmjow had said to him; the man wanted to be somebody, to shake off how much of a nobody she had made him feel. That had struck straight into Ichigo's heart, pulling all the right and left strings, melting these walls he had intentionally built between them. Although the blunet went and ruined it afterwards, that didn't mean Ichigo didn't admire the man already.

_And to earn Ichigo Kurosaki's admiration, a miracle has to happen._

At that moment, the velvet heat around his member clenched and relaxed, making Ichigo growl at the back of his throat and give Shiro a lusty glare. Fuck, he loved it when Shiro did that; swallow around his cock that was. It was sexy and hot and arousing and always got his attention, which only meant that the white-haired man had noticed how much he had zoned out.

"Suck that shit, bitch," Ichigo gritted through clenched teeth, "Suck it good."

Shiro moaned lavishly and did as told, odd eyes sliding closed once again, focused on the task at hand quite literally. The orange-haired man soon started hearing the threads of his endurance snapping one by one and before he knew it he was coming with a loud grunt, that explosive sensation spreading from his core to the rest of his body, steaming his body for good. Shiro on the other hand, seemed particularly happy to received such treat from his King because he didn't let go of the love rod until the seed was completely out of it.

"I can't get enough o'this," purred the white-haired man with a lazy, satisfied grin, nuzzling orange pubes, "You satisfy me the best, King."

Ichigo felt himself scowling through his post-coitus. He didn't exactly like that his sex partner showed these kind of...attachment towards him. What they had was strictly casual sex, nothing more, nothing less. Obviously picking on his irritation, Shiro smirked and licked a trail from Ichigo's pelvis to his chest, capturing one brown nipple then letting it go with a lewd plop.

"C'mon," he said playfully, "Don't be like that."

"There is a bad ring to the way you say it," Ichigo retorted seriously and the grin that split Shiro's face irritated him further, "I'm not kidding; I told you this was for sex and only-"

"Yeah, I know," the white-haired man sighed and gently pecked Ichigo on the lips, "Unrequited love is harsh."

Ichigo's eyes popped open in fright but the other missed the shocked look as he went for Ichigo's neck immediately. _Was Shiro messing with him? Probably_. The albino was knowing for his trolls, always messing around with everybody's heads so Ichigo shouldn't be an exception, right?

_Right?_

But then... But then there was something inside the white-haired man's eyes when he had said that. Some sort of...pain? Hurt? Longing?

_No, no, no_, he mentally chided, _It's just your crazy imagination._

He was just about to open his mouth and ask for some explanation, but suddenly a female voice cut him off efficiently. "What the hell?", Yoruichi grumbled with a mock-pained frown, arms crossed over her naked chest, "Ya started without me?"

"Che," Shirosaki snorted a chuckle, "King wanted service. Servants can't say no."

The purple haired woman giggled and Ichigo rolled his eyes, trying to push Shirosaki off of him but that wasn't so easy since the man came up with the bright idea to crush their bodies together. "Leggo, Shirosaki," Ichigo growled.

"Sheesh," Yoruichi snorted and crawled towards them in a cat-like manner, a Cheshire grin on her face, "Yer so whipped."

Shiro snuggled closer to Ichigo's chest and nuzzled the crook of his neck with a sneaky giggle, "Can't help it. He's so hawt."

"Mah, don't be greedy!", she whined, trying to yank the white koala off of a stunned Ichigo, "I wanna cuddle him too!"

"No. I'm stayin'."

"Get off!"

"No!"

"Hey!", Ichigo shouted over their argument, efficiently silencing them. _Seriously, did they think he wasn't there? That he wasn't listening?_ "Shut the eff up both of you and leave me out of this." He finally managed to push Shirosaki away, earned a few displeased whines from both his partners but he ignored them all as he walked away towards his balcony.

The orange-haired man sighed in relief at the blessed silence after he closed the door behind him. It was a little chilly outside and his bare skin burst to goosebumps. His ass was naked and hanging around for everybody to see too, but his mind was traveling to other places to care for his nudity. Basically, it was Grimmjow that hadn't left his mind the past two days.

The blunet was being discharged the following day and it somehow saddened Ichigo. Even though the man had nearly sworn he would be back for Ichigo, the orange couldn't quite believe it yet. _What? He had commitment issues!_

Ichigo would definitely miss all these romantic, adorable little touches, the hand kissing, even the cheesy pick-up lines that made his shitty days. Grimmjow had a spicy flare, a pleasant spirit, plus he was easy on the eyes so his absence would definitely make an impression, not only to the doctor but even to the poor nurses who were terrified of him.

Ichigo looked at the setting sun, the soft orange blending in with the blue of the sky bringing a small smile to his face. _How ironically fitting. Orange and blue are supposed to be complementary colors, right?_

"God, what a sap," he muttered to himself and snorted, barely registering the escalating moans coming from his house. It had been good knowing Grimmjow. Ichigo had tons of fun - and yes he finally admitted it - when the man was around.

_I definitely going to miss him_, he thought with a sigh, _Definitely._

**XXXX**

Grimmjow fixed his tie in front of the tiny, requested mirror in his room and shrugged on his suit jacket. As much as he would love to chill for a couple of days at the comfort of his house and do nothing, he had to go to work straight after being discharged. _Remember that meeting one and a half week ago? Before his operation?_ Yeah, it was that day and the board members couldn't keep their panties on for too long. They wanted to see him personally and close the deals, not his right hand and best friend, Gin Ichimaru.

"Yo, Grimm-Grimm. Ya ready?"

Speak of the devil and he may appear. Leaning his lanky body against the see-through window door, hands crossed over his chest, Gin Ichimaru was giving him that creepy, toothless grin he always had on. The silver-haired man had to be the only person Grimmjow allowed to call him something other than _Grimmjow, Grimm, Mr. Jaegerjaques _or_ Boss._

"Yeah, m'ready," the blunet sighed, fixing his unruly hair, a completely pointless effort since it always stuck up on its own after a couple of seconds, "I just hafta speak to my doctor and we'll be ready to go."

"'Kay-kay," Gin chirped, pushing against the door and waving, "Laters then; gotta go buy sumethin' ta drink."

Grimmjow nodded briefly and picked up his phone to check his incoming calls and messages, only to scowl to the small device. He had a bunch of messages from his aunt, his clients, as well as a heap of unknown numbers filling up his call history. It was frustrating. He had been separated from his phone for about a week and that amount shit had piled up already? Jesus. Sometimes, being so popular was irritating.

A soft knock dragged him out of his musings and as soon as his eyes locked with a familiar, angelic face, the scowl was replaced by a soft smile almost instantly. "Good mornin', my angel."

Ichigo smiled back and took a few steps closer. "Good morning, Grimmjow," the man said softly, "How are you feeling?"

Grimmjow shook his head, his smile falling a little. "I'm a little sad that I won't be seeing your gorgeous face every day," he admitted earnestly. It wasn't really something to hide; he would be missing the orange-haired angel when he was gone; he would miss those smiles, their little exchanges, the treats... However, they weren't done just yet and just the mere thought of it had Grimm's smile widening again.

"But I'mma still stick around and pester ya to go out with me," he added, "There's no escape."

The doctor blinked a few times and then shook his head in disbelief, chuckling quietly. "I've accepted my fate," the smartass said smugly, "Just try not to attract too much attention."

That mouth. Grimmjow wanted to fuck that mouth and make it do every little nasty thing existing in the world. He took two steps closer to the doctor, trying to look as intimidating as possible and just when he was about to speak, his eyes caught something on the oranget's neck that had him seeing red. No, fuck red; it was deep bloody crimson while absurdly hot jealousy began flaring all over his body. There was a purple mark right where the shoulder met the neck, a mark Ichigo obviously had tried to cover up with make-up but Grimmjow's eyes were sharper than average human's to miss it.

"What's that on your neck?", he growled.

Just as he expected, the orange-haired doctor jumped in shock, his hand instantly shooting up to his neck but he soon composed himself, a sneer taking over his face. "A pet that went ahead of itself," the man said and sucked his teeth, meeting blue eyes again, "But no worries. I disciplined it accordingly."

Grimmjow was flabbergasted and that didn't happen a lot. His eyes were wide, his eyebrows hidden in his hairline. _Pet? Pet?!_ He was so shocked, he actually blurted it out loud. "Pet?"

The shark grin and that devilish glint in Ichigo's eyes scared and aroused Grimmjow at the same time. _Holy shit. Holy shit, shit, shit. _The man didn't elaborate further, yet images of the oranget "disciplining" the fuck out of him flooded Grimm's mind and he kinda liked the idea. That had to be daaamn sexy, and that came from someone who obeyed nobody, except his aunt. Picture Ichigo dressed in black, tight leather, a whip in hand and a malicious smirk-

_Insert hot flash._

But then all of a sudden, the jealousy was back and the blunet frowned. "Teach yer pet to keep its hand to itself," he growled, "Teach it to litter in its litter box."

"And how's that any of your business?", the oranget asked, one interested eyebrow cocked. Grimmjow blinked in confusion for a few seconds before he realized what he had said. He instantly felt like an idiot; the orange-haired man wasn't his property to act like a paranoid girlfriend. Well, not yet at least.

"Right now, it ain't my business," Grimmjow sighed and scratched the back of his head, then cupped the doctor's face tenderly, bringing the man closer to him, "But I'm a really competitive person. I fight for everything I want. Especially for something I want really, really, really bad."

"So," the cocky bastard crooned, a smug smirk on his face, "You want me really, really, really bad?"

Grimmjow smirked back, their faces a hair's breath apart. His angel was opening up, showing Grimmjow more bits of his actual personality and not that doctor-side anymore. He loved that side; it did nasty things to him; it made him think of the dirtiest, sexiest things. And the discharge note was all it took to crack that tough nut a bit? Well it made sense, since the oranget had mentioned many times that associating with patients was against the hospital's policy. _That damn hospital's policy._

"I thought I had made it pretty obvious," Grimmjow husked, their breaths coming together as one, their lips almost touching. And Ichigo wasn't pushing him away yet.

The other man's face was serious and he let out a long breath through his nose. "I see," he said, his hand on Grimmjow's chest and finally pushed him slightly away, "You know; I ain't easy. I like...how to say this, _torture_ my partners before I give them treats."

"I know that already and s'cool," the blunet smirked, aroused beyond belief, "I have patience."

A sarcastic chuckle left those tempting, luscious lips and Ichigo offered his hand, that professional smile plastered back on. "Well then, it was nice having you here, Mr. Jaegerjaques. We are happy we were of a good use to you."

"Asides that you saved my life?", Grimmjow joked, grasping the other's hand and shaking it firmly, "Don'cha hope to see me again?"

"That's not a good thing to say to a discharged patient now, is it?"

Grimmjow was baffled for a few seconds, but then he busted out laughing. "Yeah, yer right!", he barked between laughs, "But you'll see me around, baby, just not as a patient."

"Mhm," Ichigo hummed cheekily, "Lookin' forward to that."

"Man, am I interruptin' sumethin'?"

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow jumped a little out of their skins at the amused voice that cut through their tense silence. Gin was back, his grin bigger and creepier than ever, however his eyes were slightly open, which only meant that the silver-haired man was intrigued.

"Yer back," Grimmjow stated lamely and to his disappointment, he felt Ichigo's hand sliding off of his.

"Yah," Gin sighed and stepped into the room, his large, thin hand already out and waiting, "I s'ppose yer the angel that stole Grimm-Grimm's heart, ne?"

The blue-haired man felt heat gathering at the back of his neck. _What the hell was Gin doing? Trying to make him look stupid or something?_ Just as he had thought, Ichigo was smirking in amusement as he grasped the other's hand.

"Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki," the oranget said, smoothly ignoring what had just being uttered, "Pleasure to meet you, mister...?"

"Gin Ichimaru. Big Grimm's best friend and colleague."

"It's good to see you, sir."

"Oi Gin," Grimmjow growled when he saw his friend keeping a hold of the angel's hand a tad longer than necessary, "Back up man."

"Sheesh, Grimm-Grimm's pissed!", the bastard crooned and Ichigo chuckled behind his clenched fist. "Ya know I got a lover already, ne? Chillax yer frilly panties."

Grimmjow was scowling fiercely now. Gin was embarrassing him more than Grimmjow had embarrassed himself already. "We're leavin'," he grunted and pointed at the exit with his finger. Rolling his eyes, the silver-haired man nodded at Ichigo and elegantly strolled towards the exit, while Grimmjow had turned to see those brown eyes for a final time.

"I guess that's it for now, my angel."

The man nodded. "Just do me a favor."

"I'll go to the end of the world, then the moon for you, my angel. Just ask for it."

"Don't push yourself too hard," the doctor said with a kind smile, "Take it easy at first and watch your diet. That's all the advice I can give you."

Grimmjow grinned. "Fair enough. But seriously, don't worry 'bout me; I'm a tough nut to crack. I ain't kicking the bucket yet."

Ichigo snickered and bit his lower lip. "You're a tough one, that's just about right."

"Besides," the blunet continued, scooting into Ichigo's personal space, "I haven't made you mine yet."

"Hooh? Ain't that breaking news."

"Mhhm," Grimmjow hummed in confirmation, his eyes locked on those sensual lips, picturing how pretty they would be stretched around his cock, "Like I said; when we'll be done, you'll be laying on yer back, all sweaty and exhausted, heaving and trembling, with yer legs either over my shoulders or spread out like a cheerleader."

"Yeah," Ichigo husked and licked his lower lip, before tucking it behind his teeth, "Good luck with that."

Damn those eyes. They were hooded and lusty and driving Grimmjow insane.

Grimmjow felt so tempted to just kiss those beautiful lips in front of him but he knew better; if he kissed the man in front of everybody, he would just dig his own grave further. Instead, he just grasped Ichigo's hand for the final time and placed a chaste kiss on the top.

"See you around."

"See you."

You know, it kinda hurt that he had to be separated from the man of his dreams, because Grimmjow knew he wouldn't be seeing the orange head for at least a week. Gin had informed him the company had so many pending deals to be closed, which only meant he would be up to his ears with work until next week minimum. But he would make do; he would work twice as hard to get shit done, then spend all of his time trying to win the angel's heart.

"Of all people," Gin said in amusement as soon as they entered the car, "I woulda never thought yer a cheesy one, Grimm-Grimm."

Grimmjow barked a curt laugh and made himself comfortable on the leather seat, listening to the soft purring of the engine when Gin started it off. "If that's what I need ta do to make him mine, I'll do it."

Gin snickered and muttered something the blunet didn't listen. His head was too occupied with thoughts of orange hair and pretty brown eyes.

Yeah, that's right. He was absolutely fucking smitten and for once, he loved it.

**XXXX**

**To be continued. Thanks for reading xxx**


End file.
